Author's Power in a Shinobi World
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: When an author in forced into the body of a stillborn Naruto, things will not only change but get chaotic. Super powered Naruto, Harem, and, multicross. You've Been warned. Chapter 14 up. Rated T for some language use.
1. Prologue

"Hey people. Here's an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. Basically what happens is I get my body and soul turned into energy and forced into another dimension where I, well. I'll just let the story tell you."

**Naruto:**

**Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Prologue**

Stephenville, TX, A nice town to raise a family or start a new life. Unfortunately at the moment it was a hell hole. Resident Fanfiction author, DarkMagician41 AKA Jason S. Kimball, was fighting his nemeses, and old bully that used to pick on him before he became a fanfiction writer, Ken Vargas, who found a way to gain author power to not only to get his bully status back with Jason but also to control the whole world with it.

"I will not allow you to take over this world ken!!!" Jason cried as he jumped from one house to another.

He was wearing his usual author gear. Dark blue jeans with a black shirt that read, "It's called thinking, you should try it sometime" written in white and red, the whole thing held together with a black leather belt. His feet were protected by special black and dark grey sneakers that had steel covering his toe and between plastic sole of the shoe and the felt used to keep it soft. His whole body was covered with a red alligator type jacket that reached his ankles. His eyes were covered with a special type of miniature transition glasses that blended into his face and can take above five tons of pressure before they break.

He held two different styles of swords in his hands. In his right was a katana that has different that any blade before it. The part of the sword that cuts was two different colors, Black and White. The cutting part was black as a moonless night, while the other side was white more pure then a child dreams. His left held a European longsword which was five feet tall, eleven inches shorter then Jason's five-eleven martial arts frame. The cross was shaped like a European dragon's head with a curve on either side to allow any sword to slide off the blade and the neck was the grip/handle of the sword. The Katana, or Chaos Fang, as Jason called it, was made by crystallizing pure dark and light energies that were not tainted by good or evil thought and feelings, while the longsword was created from the first dragon's fang, Taimat.

"You took away my life you **bastardo," Ken said as he swung at Jason's head with his blades, "Now I'm taking yours!!!"**

Ken's author form, while the same as Jason's, it had a more sinister feel to it. Everything he wore was a type of black of deep crimson red. His right hand had a Chinese Dadao/saber and a Mexican style bowie knife in his left. Both were blacker then a black cat at midnight during a moonless/starless night and pulsed with evil. Each time their blades slammed into one another the air shook and the earth trembled at the massive power the two were fighting with.

'Soon,' Ken thought, 'my plan will start and Jason will be no more.'

Bellow the fighting authors two of Ken's minions were setting something up. Keith and Logan were once friends together with a love for bullying Jason around by got brainwashed by Ken to follow every one of his orders.

"Is it time yet? Logan asked as he sat behind the weapon that would spell Jason's doom.

"Wait for master's signal you dumb ass!!" Keith said to Logan while he slapped the boy behind his head.

Soon the tow writers were in front of the cannon with out Jason knowing it. Both were breathing as hard as old steam locomotives, but while Jason had a worried expression on his face, Ken's face was full of evil smugness.

'Soon I will win,' Went thru the evil author's mind as he quietly gave the signal to fire.

Before the two idiots fired Jason's eyes instantly glazed over as his original power of precognosis activated. In his mind he saw Keith and Logan fire the weapon at him but nothing afterwards. Knowing he had only seconds before it fired he raced towards Ken as the weapon charged up to fire following his every movement. He grabbed Ken by his arms just as the weapon fired a black bolt of energy.

The bolt of energy hit both authors making them scream in pain. Soon they separated form each other with half of the bolt on each of them. Soon their bodies transformed into energy, each author their personal color, before another bolt of energy fired from the weapon into the sky forming a vortex. Soon the two balls of energy, purple, gold, and crimson for Jason and pure black for ken, shot towards the vortex which closed with a defining boom.

"Uh, oh," Keith and Logan said see as they fired on their boss.

They tried to get the heck out of dodge but didn't make it. The reason why was because all of Jason's friends and family were behind the duo before they could even get out of the starting gates. What happened next is not something that should be read or seen so we'll just follow Jason and Ken thru the portal. In the portal the two balls of energy got separated by a fork in the road making the ball of energy with Jason in it go to the right and ken's to the left.

At the end of the portal the Ball of spit out and shot over a scene of blood and mayhem. People who have seen the first episode or read of it will know what I'm talking about. Yes people, this is the battle when the nine tailed fox was sealed. While the ninja's attacking the fox didn't see the ball of energy, Kyuubi did. It followed the ball of energy thinking only one thing.

'Is that an Author?' It thought before it was attacked again and attacked back trying not to hit any ninja's but trying to get them to leave him alone to get the people that killed its family.

The ball of energy shot towards a hospital, thru the walls towards a woman giving both to what seamed like a stillborn baby. The energy paused for a moment before it shot towards the baby giving it life before it was fully out of the mother. Inside the mind of the baby Jason was laying on a bare floor with bare walls and ceiling. Jason moaned for a bit before he shakily got up.

"Where am I?" he thought as he got up holding his head as his head ached from the trip

He looked around the room still holding his head. Before he could get his bearing the room began rumbling and rolling making the teen fall on his ass again with his head hitting a near by wall. As he cursed up a storm he got up again holding his head. Before he could look around again he instantly grabbed his stomach as pain began running thru his entire body, and screaming to high heaven. The room around him began to warp and change into a huge sewer pipe with some water on the floor and smaller pipes around the top. After Jason stopped screaming, he got up taking deep breaths as he got his bearings back.

"What just happened?" He asked to himself before he heard a mournful wail that sounded like fox's.

With his head still pounding, he began walking like a drunken sailor on a Saturday night towards the sound. Soon after many twists and turns he reached where the sound was coming from and just stood in awe at what he saw. In front of him was a huge bared gate that reached around four or five stories in height with only a small piece of paper holding the gates closed. On the other side of the bars was a huge fox the same size as the gate. Its crimson red head was pointed to the ceiling as it howled out it sorrows. Jason began wondering what that creature was before he saw the nine red tails on its tail bone.

"Kyuubi no kitsune." Jason breathed out as he watched the majestic creature cry out in sorrow.

The fox heard the boy's whispered awe even thru its crying. Its large head tilted downward until Jason could see its eyes and gasped when he saw that the dark pink eyes were more feminine then masculine. Jason's awe tripled when he saw that the lord of hell was actually the lady of hell. The author then began chuckling a bit as he began talking to the vixen.

"So I was right, you are a girl."

Kyuubi chuckled slightly and began speaking in a deep but feminine as her body morphed into a normal woman's body with the exception of her tails and ears. If Jason didn't know any better he would have thought that she was like the ancient Roman goddess of love Venus, her body was perfect. Her body was almost reaching the six foot mark, with her long legs and her hour glass like body. She did have some muscles showing under her porcine like skin but it only enhanced her beauty. Her breasts were slightly bigger then what would seem right for a body like that but not overly large. All this was covered by a tight fitting kimono that had shot sleeves and a shirt skirt that looked more like a mini skirt from a pervert's wet dream. Her hart shaped face was framed by long red hair that saw slightly curly but did not cover her pinkish red eyes nor her ruby red lips.

"Why thank you Author," She said as her voice went from deep and menacing to soft and sweet, "But I must ask, why are you in this boy's body?"

Jason just sighted as he re-told his tail about how he ended up head from what he could see from what the orb would let him see. When Jason asked why she attacked Konoha, her eyes took a dark but saddening tone.

"I attacked Konoha because someone form here has killed my family, unfortunately my rage over took me and I began to kill everyone who got in the way of my revenge," Soon she looked up at the boy with thankful eyes, "But your untimely appearance awaken me from my rage and I was able to stop form killing more innocent people."

"Glad I was able to help."

When Jason finished he instantly began to scream and wisps of energy began to tear from his body only to be absorbed into the walls. Both immortals knew what was going on and Jason knew he had to work quickly.

"Kyuubi," Jason cried forcing the fox to tear her eyes away form the wisps coming out of his body, "I need you to do something for me!"

Before Kyuubi could ask what he wanted a purple, gold, and red crystal appeared in front of her while Jason's clothing changed back into his normal gear of a short sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneakers with miniature glasses hanging on his nose.

"In thirteen years time, someone will tell my reincarnation that I am you. When that happens, I want you to feed the crystal some of your energy. It contains my memories, powers and other things form my life. If you do this I promise you, and a Kimball warrior, I will avenge your slain family."

The fox lady just nodded her head having known a few Kimballs in her life and knowing that when a Kimball gave his or her word, they kept it to a T. Soon as she touched the crystal Jason's body instantly turned into purple, gold, and red ribbons which were absorbed into the wall. Kyuubi could only stand there as the author disappeared; she turned around and placed the crystal on a pedestal that appeared behind her and watched in awe as her side of the cage changed from a dreary, cold, and wet sewer to a luxurious room with everything a girl could want or need. While Kyuubi didn't know how the author, who's name she knew from the crystal as she touched it, she loved that he wanted her next thirteen years to be in comfort even after everything she did. She could only cry as the worlds lost a good man, for now.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"All right people should I continue the story or what, you tell me. Also this will be a super powered Naruto and Harem, just to warm those of you who don't like this kind of Naruto."


	2. Chapter 1

**An Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 1**

**Reviving the Author**

Fourteen years had pass since Jason had been reborn as Naruto and things still were the same for the fox boy we know but with a few additions. First off he became friendly with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino when all three of them were being bullied by some fresh out of the academy Genin and Naruto heroically saved them with a few well placed pranks. He also became friends with Shikamaru and Chouji as well as Kiba to an extent.

He just got done stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage and was copying a few jutsus down before trying one out.

"And there," He said as he finished writing the last cool Jutsu down, "And now to start training!!!"

A few hours later he finally was able to use the first jutsu in the scroll, which was Kage Bushin no Jutsu, which should have been one of his worst but surprisingly it was rather easy to pull off compare to the regular one. Just as he was about to start again he heard a loud voice call out to him.

"NARUTO-O!!!"

He looked up just in time to see his sensei Iruka Umino, jumping into the small clearing clearly pissed off. Naruto was unfortunately too dumb to notice it at the moment and shouted out to him.

"I found you!!!" He said stupidly as he waved to the irate teacher.

Before Naruto knew it he was holding his head as a bump appeared curtsey of his teacher's fist. As the two of them talked Naruto's friends stealthfully sneaked in the bushed careful not to disturbed them. Soon the student and teacher were talking about why Naruto took the scroll.

'Why would Mizuki ask Naruto to steal the scroll?' He thought as he looked over the bruised and battered body of his student.

Soon he heard something that scared the living day lights out of him. He threw Naruto to the side and took the shiriken meant for Naruto which pinned him to the wall.

"So you were the one stalking me." Iruka said thru the pain.

On the other side of the clearing in a tree stood Mizuki who had two huge shiriken tied to his back," I knew you would lead me to Naruto, Iruka."

Soon after some banter between Iruka and Mizuki Naruto found out why many of the villagers and some of the Shinobi hated him.

"Naruto, the human with the spirit of the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him is you."

"STOP IT MIZUKI!!!" Iruka said as he pulled has hard as he could on the shuriken pinning him to the shed wall.

"Why should I he was the one who killed your parents?!?!"

Before anyone else could say anything they heard a loud brash voice call out, "HE IS NOT THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!!!"

From the bushes all of Naruto's friends came barreling out and stood in front of Iruka and behind Naruto.

"He is not the Kyuubi!!!" Kiba said as his ninken partner growled at the traitor. "He is our friend Naruto Uzumaki!!!"

"He is not that kitsune-teme!!!" Sakura said as she pulled out some kunai to battle with, "He may be a baka at times but he's still our friend."

"Anyone with two eyes and a brain can see what Sakura just said but for people like you it must be troublesome to think of him like that." Shikamaru said as he, in his own lazy way, also got ready to fight.

"Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun, that's all we need to know." Hinata said as she got into the Hyuuga Jyuuken stance but modified to fit her body.

"That's right, and anyone who messes with our friend is going to get a beating!!!" Ino said as she also pulled out some kunai.

"That right!!!" Chouji said not even munching on his usual bag of chips.

Before Mizuki could comment they all felt a pulse of something. They looked around until Ino pointed over to Naruto. Said boy had a strange dark purple, gold, and crimson red aura over his body as he tried to move.

"What is wrong with me???" he stuttered out thru the pain coursing thru his body.

Grunted as a ring of fire like energy the same as the aura circled him before he screamed in pain. As he screamed the aura and flames shot up into the air allowing all to see. The Hokage was speechless as he saw this and had to turn off his crystal ball until the energy calmed down. Soon the energy condensed into a half orb but it was still too bright for anyone to see.

**Naruto's Mind**

Naruto groaned as he stood up in ankle deep water. He looked around to find himself in a sewer of sorts.

"Where am I?" he asked as he began wading thru the water.

After some time passed he came upon a huge gate with only a simple paper seal holding it back. He was about to go the other way when he felt something puling him to the gate. Gathering his courage and taking a deep breath he walked between the bars and gasped in shock.

There in front of him was a large beautiful garden with a good sized house in the middle. Between him and the house was a large purple, gold, and, red crystal the floated in mid air as a stone pathway that led form where Naruto entered to the house, circled around it.

"What is this?" He asked himself not expecting an answer.

"That is something left behind by your past self." He heard behind him and twisted around to see a woman that got him drooling.

The woman had a figure that made his Oiroke look pale compare to her. She had long slender legs and arms that rippled with lots of hard muscles, adding to her curves that already made an S look strait. A face that made the roman goddess of love, Venus looks normal with her pink eyes shining that had a look of sadness and sorrow. Her long red hair fell down her back in waves with some bangs framing her face as well as covering where her human ears would be. She also had red fox ears on her head with white tips on top of her head as well as nine white tipped red tails dancing behind her back connected to her tale bone.

She wore gold kimono with red flower petals that hugged her body leaving nothing to the imagination. The only reached mid thigh allowing the adolescent boy a good look at her long shapely legs. Her feet were covered in sturdy crimson colored Shinobi sandals while the sleeves of the kimono were shortened enough to allow her arms a lot of freedom.

Naruto drooled at the woman making her giggle a bit. Naruto was able to clear him head fast before asking her, her name.

"Who are you?"

The woman sighed before saying, "I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto looked at the demon woman with wide eyes before shouting at her, his voice filled with anger, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE MY LIFE HELL!!!"

As soon as he said that he instantly regretted it as he saw the woman flinch before looking away her eyes filled with sadness.

"Yes I am," She said her voice filled with tears, "I wish I didn't but I am."

Naruto knew she was being truthful as her voice and eyes did not betray her emotions. He turned back to the crystal before talking.

"You said that my past self left this behind, how do I know it's not a trick?"

Kyuubi just walked to the crystal before placing her hand a foot from it. Bolts of lightning the same color as the crystal shot out of it sending her backwards thru the air before landing with a painful thud bouncing a few times before stopping.

Naruto was wide eyed as he saw that and he instantly rushed towards her to make sure she was alright. Kyuubi slowly sat up, her skin and clothes slowly repairing themselves from the third degree burns.

With a groan she said, "I was able to be near it the first few years it was left here but now I can't get near it with out some sort of consequence." She looked up at Naruto with sad eyes, "I know I was the cause of your awful life but I want to make it up to you anyway I can. But now you're friends' need you're help, and only the powers in that crystal can help you."

Naruto looked Kyuubi right in the eyes and saw nothing but sadness and determination to help him and nodded. He got up and slowly walked to the crystal he got a couple of feet near it before raising his hand towards it. He tensed waiting for the lightning to strike him but it did not come. He moved his hand closer and closer until it was at least centimeters from him and stopped.

"Hey fur ball," He said turning to the imprisoned kitsune, "You owe me an explanation as to why you attacked later."

She nodded her head before Naruto went back to the crystal. He placed his hand on the crystal before energy started to fill his body quickly. Lightning came out of the crystal and he began to scream as pain filled his body. Memories that were not his and yet were, began to pass before his eyes With one last pulse the crystal sent the last of the awesome power into Naruto before shattering.

**Real world**

It had only been a few seconds since Naruto was covered by the strange energy bubble that was spinning slowly. Soon it went faster and faster before…

**CRASH!!!**

The bubble shattered like glass falling on a rock sending out a large wave of light the made everyone lose their sigh. As soon as they were able to see the looked at where the bubble was and saw nothing but charred earth.

"No," Sakura said softly as her and Chouji held their now free teacher up.

Everyone was speechless and could only stare at the spot where Naruto was before they heard a loud wail. They looked to the side to see Hinata crying her poor broken heart out.

"I didn't even tell him…!" Was all the poor Hyuuga heiress she could say before wailing again in sadness.

The men that were Naruto's friends and sensei bowed their heads in silence before a soft chuckle was heard. They looked over at Mizuki who started to chuckle before laughing like a mad man.

"THE DEMON IS GONE!!!" He shouted to the heavens before dancing a jig.

"SHUT UP!!!" Ino shouted glaring at the traitor Killing intent or KI shooting at him along with everyone's KI, "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT HE DEAD!!!"

"I guess some people can't be saved," Mizuki said before picking up his huge shuriken and began spinning it, "I'll just tell the Anbu when they get here that the demon kill you before killing himself.

"You want a fight?!?!" Kiba shouted as Sakura and Chouji sat Iruka to the side and took a fighting stance along with everyone else.

"You'll pay for killing Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a deadly voice before getting into her Jyuuken stance.

Mizuki snorted, "As if Genin could kill me."

Mizuki started to race towards the Genin but shots rang out, thou the Shinobi didn't know what it was, and began tearing up the ground in front of Mizuki making him dance backwards before falling his Shuriken laying beside him.

Soon they began hearing a loud metallic sound, like a person hitting a large hammer of a piece of steel. It echoed thru the forest as every one there began to look around for who ever was making that sound.

"WHO'S THERE?!?!" Mizuki shouted as he jerked around from side to side looking, "SHOW YOU'RE SELF!!!"

Being the only one who had sharp enough hearing, Kiba turned around and pointed to where the sound originated. On top of the shed leaning on a near by tree branch was a boy a bit taller then Shikamaru wearing a dark blue pants, black shirt, and a crimson trench coat with gold and purple flames on the bottom while his feet were fully covered with a strange black and silver shoes. His face could not be seen as he had a strange hat tall hat with a wide brim all around the bottom part. His wore fingerless gloves with metal backing for protection. He had his left arm in front of him and was tapping the metal of the glove with a strange silver device.

After a while he stopped and disappeared. Everyone looked around until they heard someone call out to them.

"Looking for me?"

They turned around and saw the person kneeling in front of the Genin before standing. They were unable to see neither his face nor hair color due to the hat either holding it all back or shadowing it.

"Who are you?!?!" Mizuki shouted at the boy pissed that someone was interfering.

The boy chuckled making everyone there feel like they knew the kid, "Why Mizuki-sensei, you don't recognize me? After all you did try and kill me."

Mizuki instantly got scared and softly said, "No."

Everyone else gasped as they heard this all thinking the same thing. The kid chuckled before speaking again.

"Thanks to you I remembered who I was." He said before grabbing his hat, "I was Jason S. Kimball, and DarkMagician41. But now, I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!"

The boy threw off his hat showing everyone that it was Naruto but changed a bit. His face lots quite a bit of baby fat and became more angular, his hair, which was hidden under the hat, was longer reaching his shoulders but still as wild as ever.

"YOU," Mizuki shouted as he pointed to the boy, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!"

"I was only unlocking my power that I had Kyuubi-chan keep for me until now." Naruko said with a smile before turning serious.

"Wait, chan?!?!" Kiba shouted confused.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking over his shoulder, "Chan, Kyuubi's a woman."

Naruto looked back at Mizuki glared at the man with KI in his eyes, "Now Teme, it's time for you're punishment."

Mizuki snorted as he heard Naruto's clam, "Like you can kill me, I'm a Chunin while you're only a Genin."

Naruto smirked before placing both hands on the strange L shaped device, "I would like to contest that." He said with a smirk.

Mizuki growled before charging at Naruto. Said boy only snorted before charging himself, ready to deliver swift punishment on the man who wanted to harm his friends.

**Next Chapter**

With Naruto's old powers back with him He begins fighting Mizuki to protect his friends.

Mizuki: "YOU'RE DEAD DEMON!!!"

And Naruto's having a bit of a hard time holding him off.

Naruto: 'I need some help.'

Will on old sharp metallic friend of his be able to help?

Iruka: "What is that?"

Find out next chapter!!!

Kiba and Sakura: "The Fang of Chaos Returns!!!"

Naruto: "Let's go, Kaosu-ken, my old friend."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Sorry it took so long writing this chapter but I just didn't know how I wanted it to start. After a almost year long debate I decided to keep the time line relatively the same with a few additions, like Naruto's friend ship with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. And a word of warning it will be multi-crossover because of the true enemy having Author like powers. If you have any suggestions, send them and I will see what I can do. Flames will be used to keep my blades sharp."


	3. Chapter 2

**An Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 2**

**The Fang of Chaos Returns!!!**

**(Paper cut by Linkin Park)**

Mizuki and the new Naruto stood at opposite ends of the clearing. Naruto stood in front of his friends a silver and black Desert Eagle, which he modified just before he was reincarnated, in his hands. He wanted it to be similar to Dante Sparda's guns but was unable at the time to recreate the unlimited Ammo that Dante's guns had. He did how ever recreate a few of the bullets that Train Heartnet uses in the Black Cat Manga/Anime, as well as his own.

"You're dead demon!!!"

Mizuki shouted at the kid before charging at him. Naruto just lifted up his gun to eye level, holding it with his right hand and his left over his right to help it. He fired four shots that rang out across the clearing, making sure to aim for his arms and legs. Mizuki instinctively dodged to the side causing the bullets aimed for his legs and left arm but the one aimed for his right hit his left shoulder bursting at it hit, some of it burying into his shoulder.

Mizuki rolled to a stop and tried to move his left arm but found out that he could only move his arms from the elbow down. "NANI?!?!"

"Those," Naruto spoke as he aimed his gun to the ground, "Are paralyzing bullets. I finished creating them back in my old life with a few flaws. One of them is that it only affects the area it hits, the other, I guess you'll find out."

Naruto knew the other flaw and hope he was able to defeat Mizuki before it happened. He raced towards the traitor and tried for a spin kick that Mizuki dodged. Naruto used the power left over from the kick to raise his leg up and tried for an Axe kick. The Teacher rolled to the side and punched at Naruto. The boy twisted out of the way and pistol whipped the man across the face.

Mizuki was sent flying back to where he started and Naruto fired the last five rounds at the man. With out thinking Mizuki reached for the huge shuriken beside him and blocked all the bullets which were fired at half the speed of a regular bullet. Mizuki and everyone there was surprised when the arm holding the Shuriken was his left. Naruto only cursed silently as Mizuki figured out the other flaw.

"So that's the other flaw." Mizuki said with a smirk, "I'll need to watch out for that."

Naruto cured again as he quickly switched the light blue magazine for another one of the same color. He fired off two bullets herding Mizuki to the left before firing off three more at him. Mizuki took the bullets to his arms but he changed into a log with a puff of smoke. Naruto cursed and jumped to the side as Mizuki slammed his shuriken into the ground where he was Naruto twisted and fired off the last of the bullets forcing Mizuki backwards allowing Naruto to back flip one handed using the time to switch magazines the new one a metallic black. He raced towards Mizuki as the man threw his shuriken at him. The fox boy jumped forwards and used the shuriken to flip over Mizuki and began firing at him before he hit the ground.

Mizuki replaced himself with a log just as hit they hit piercing the log unlike the first bullets. Mizuki threw some kunai at Naruto forcing the boy to dodge to the side which he used to fire off the last of the bullets in his magazine. The teacher blocked them surprised that were going faster then the other bullets. Mizuki disappeared reappearing right above Naruto just as he finished reloading his gun. The past author used his gun to block the kunai aimed at his head as he began sweating.

'I don't have all of my power back. Most of them are inside my swords and bracelets and the one's I dot have I need to regain some control over. I wish I had my Katana right now.' Naruto thought as he began fight Mizuki again.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi watched thru his crystal ball scowling as he watched.

"Naruto needs help." He said as he threw off his Hokage robes.

Underneath was brown armor covering his body while still leaving enough room to move. Just as he was about to leave he felt a pulse of energy. Not something he was worried about as he had felt it before but it seemed panicked. He turned to the side where there was a very detailed Katana leaning beside his chair.

"You want to come?" He asked knowing the sword was sentient for some reason.

Two pulses, meaning yes, came from the sword and Sarutobi grabbed it by the sheath before darting out. He could not pull out the sword without its permission because of a safety on it preventing anyone from using it. He knew the sword was powerful but tonight he would know just how powerful.

**Naruto's fight**

Naruto was not having any illusion that he might lose the fight. His gun, which he hoped would help win the battle, was hanging from a tree with a kunai thru the loop protecting the trigger. Every time he tried to go for the gun, Mizuki would send him back flipping for cover from kunai or shuriken.

He was breathing pretty hard trying to catch his second wind, 'That Teme's not giving me an inch. I really need to toughen up.'

Mizuki was chuckling as he had the "Demon" on the ropes, "Looks like I win." He said as he thru a kunai before using Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Naruto cursed He could not move because his friends were behind him, and he could not block because he was out of Kunai and Shuriken.

Just before the kunai reached him he heard someone call out to him.

"Naruto!!!"

He looked and saw a katana flying to him, surprised to see something he never thought he would see so soon. He reached out and grabbed the sheath just as the kunai reached him. Everyone closed their eyes as the kunai reached him. They waited for the sound of metal hitting skin but instead heard metal hitting metal. They looked and gasped at what they saw.

"What is that???" Iruka asked wondering what happened.

In fornt of them was Naruto kneeling on his right knee with a crimson red sword sheath in his left hand and a beautiful katana in his right pointing to his side. The katana was something they had never seen before. The handle was two handed and with a swirling black and white leather grip, the bottom of the handle shaped to look like a Chinese dragon with a crystal in its mouth, the guard was the yin-yang symbol but the blade was something to gasp about.

The length and size was that of a normal Katana but it was the blade's color that got everyone. The cutting part was pure black while the dull was white. Naruto stood up as he shifted his grip from a reverse grip to a regular one.

"It is you," He said softly as he looked the blade over.

Mizuki snorted as he watched Naruto look the sword over, "So you got a new weapon, it won't make a difference."

Naruto mouth instantly went into his patented foxy grin making the girls weak at the knees, "Actually it will."

Naruto clenched his fist and grunted as a huge aura busted from his body. It was so bright that everyone had to look away until it died down. When they looked back they could only gaps at what they saw. Naruto's chakra, instead of being blue like all humans do, it was dark purple, gold, and dark crimson red with bit of black and white added in. It blended back together into the customary blue but a bit darker.

"Let's dance sucker." Naruto said before moving his right leg behind him a bit going into a stance similar to a certain wandering cross scared Samurai, "Let's go Kaosu-ken, my friend."

Mizuki growled before pulling out his last Giant Shuriken and racing towards Naruto spinning the four point blade. Naruto launched him self towards the traitor looking like he was flying.

Naruto softly said, "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Ryusosen Revised," When he reached the man he shouted out the last part, "FIVE STAR STANCE: THOUSAND BLADE STRICK!!!"

No one knew what happened, because one second Naruto was in front of Mizuki and the next behind him his sword out in a reverse grip the sheath still in his left. Naruto spun the sword around his head a few times before resting the flat part on the opening of the sheath near the guard.

"That Mizuki," He said as he pulled the blade across the opening until the point was over the opening and tilted the sword up until sheath and blade were aligned, "is check," he slowly sheathed the sword until only a bit was left out in the open, "and mate." He snapped the blade closed and the effects from Naruto attack were shown.

Soon Mizuki started jerking around as a five point star appeared in front of him. Slash marks appeared on his clothing and body before he fell to the ground. Naruto slowly walked over to the traitor as he tried to move with the only success being his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO DEMON?!?!"

Naruto chuckled before answering, "I cut you're tendons on your arms and legs. Only a medical genius could help you now and even then you're only a broken sword that can't fight anymore, so just look pretty for the interrogator, okay?"

Naruto patted him on the head before walking over to his friends the Hokage beside them.

"Hokage-jijisan!!!" He said surprised before walking over to the forbidden scroll.

He handed it over to his grandfather figure with a bow, "Sorry for stealing this, but Mizuki tricked me to do it."

Sarutobi gave him a small smile before taking the scroll, "I know about that already Naruto. Thanks you for returning it."

Kiba was the first one to snap out of his stupor, "THAT WAS SO COOL!!!"

Everyone else snapped out of it and agreed with Kiba. Thought Sakura was a bit confused.

"What is that sword Naruto???"

Naruto brought up his sword to eye level before saying, "This is my old friend Kaosu-ken. She and my other blade, Taimat, helped me a lot of times."

The Hokage chucked a bit as he heard Naruto call out its name, "So that is what it's called?"

Everyone looked at the old man wondering what he was taking about until Iruka remember something.

"This is the sword that was found a few days after the Kyuubi attack?"

"Yes," Sarutobi said as he looks the blade over, "I was the only one who could pick up the sword and even then I could only pull it out when it wanted to be pulled out."

"So the sword's alive?" Shikamaru asked in a bored voice with a hit of curiosity.

"Well of course it is," Naruto said as he pulled Kaosu-ken out of its sheath, "I was created with dark and light energies, untainted by good or evil thoughts. And both energies are what created life, so it was no surprise to me when it became sentient."

"Wait a minuet," Ino said really confused, "So you made that sword?"

"Sure, anyone with my power could but I was the only one who thought of it." Naruto said with pride.

"Naruto come here," Iruka asked.

Naruto went up to the man who asked him to close his eyes. He felt something soft wrap around his forehead before he heard the girls gasp at something.

"Okay you can open you eyes," Iruka said.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that Iruka was missing his Hitai-ate. He felt his forehead and figured out that he had Iruka's Hitai-ate on.

"Congratulations, you pass!!!" Iruka said with a smile as every one cheered Naruto on.

Naruto's eyes began watering before he bow low to his sensei and father figure, "Arigato."

Naruto was going to glomp the teacher but the girls got to Naruto first, squeezing the life out of the boy. Everyone laughed as Naruto tied to get out of the glomp with minimum success. Everyone laughed as he tired to not get killed from the squeezing

"Girls," he said in a soft pained voice, "I…Need…Air!!!"

The girls looked up to see Naruto's face turning blue and jumped off blushing brightly. Naruto finally got some greatly need air as Sarutobi cleared he throat to gain some attention.

"I think we all need to head over to my office Naruto," He said turning to the Biju holder, "You have some explaining to do."

Naruto gulped loudly as he heard that knowing that he would have to face the music for what he just did, and I don't mean stealing the scroll.

**Next Chapter**

With Mizuki defeated Naruto now has to tell the Hokage and his friends what the heck just happened.

Naruto: "This is going to be long we better get comfy."

After story time Iruka remembers something.

Iruka: "I FORGOT TO SEND IN WHO HAS PAST THE GENIN EXAM!!!"

With a month to prepare Naruto get's started training with his friends to get as good as he was in his past life.

Kiba: "Ready for an Ass whooping?"

And an old friend comes to their world.

Woman: "Good to see you again Jason."

Who is she, find out next chapter!!!

Woman and Hinata: "PAST LIFE REVEALED: LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!!!"

Sakura: "Who is that girl?"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"All right people, here's where I need your help. I'm creating a pool to see what sexuality you want Sakura to be. The story line will change depending on the votes. Here are you're choices."

Poll 1) What will Sakura's sexuality be?

Straight: 0

Bisexual: 1(Leaning towards this one)

Gay: 0

"I will need at least ten reviews before I move on to the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for this story I want to hear them. Ja Ne!!!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 3**

**Past Life Revealed: Let the Training Begin!!!**

(Quick note: DG friendly, I have yet to have my OC tap into his author powers yet, Kaosu-ken only allows him to regain some the powers and abilities he trained his body in, There are at least five other items he need before he get's he full power back and even then he would not get it all until after the three year time skip. And it's not overkill remember there is another author there that can and will use his own author powers and innocent people be damned. There is also the organization trying to gain the Biju. Thank you for your review and continue reading.)

It had been a few hours since Naruto kicked Mizuki's ass and now had to face the music. His friends were there along with their parents. Kiba had his mother, Tsume Inuzuka and his sister, Hana, with him. Hinata had her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, Ino her father, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikamaru with his father, Shikaku, and his mother, Yoshino, Chouji and his father Chouza, and finally Sakura with her mother, Akane.

"What are we here for?" Hiashi asked glaring at Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed before speaking, "It has to deal with Naruto here."

Sakura's mother snorted before asking, "If it deals with this, boy, here why did you ask us to come?" she finished sneering at the word boy.

"We already know about Kyuubi-chan being sealed in me." Naruto said as he lounged on a chair his katana leaning beside him.

All the adults who did not know gasped as Naruto said that before Shikamaru's dad thought back to what Naruto said.

"Wait, Chan?" He asked gaining every one's attention.

"Yes Chan." Naruto said rolling his eyes, "The lord of hell is actually the lady of hell. And if I was the Kyuubi I would be a girl."

"So why are we here," Inoichi asked, "I would think that such a secret would be for the Hokage to know."

The old man took a long puff of his pipe before answering, "Naruto want you to know about that as well as a few other things."

"Such as my past life," Naruto said startling the adults.

"I thought you said you were not the Kyuubi?" Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino asked.

"Allow me to fully introduce myself; I am Naruto Uzumaki, in my past life I was known as Jason S. Kimball, and by my Author name DarkMagician41."

Hiashi snorted ignorantly again, "So what you were a writer, that's not something to call us in for."

"Not even if said writer had more power then Kami and the devil combined?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic way.

That got every one's attention. Naruto was so powerful in his past life he could fight the devil and god at the same time and come out of top!!! No way!!!

"Don't worry I don't hold a grudge towards Konoha nor have I got my full power back." Naruto said waving off the questions they might have had.

Tsume wondered something, "So how did you," she pointed to Naruto's body and the boy got what she was saying.

"The story behind that is going to be long so you better get comfty." Naruto said before spinning his tale.

Even with the Clift Notes version of his story dealing with Ken Vargus it took over an hour to tell and when he finished very one was pale with fear.

"S-so that guy i-is here?!?!" Kiba squeaked out, Akamaru quivering in his jacket.

"Sadly, yes," Naruto said getting up from his seat and walking to the window, "He will destroy every one and everything to satisfy his lust for power. He had a few times and he will again, as well as killing many of my friends. I'll drag his ass to hell before I let him destroy another world or universe."

Naruto grunted and his aura flared up again but instead of being blue it was dark purple, gold, and crimson red. Everyone in Konoha felt the KI Naruto was pouring out hitting the ones close by like a tsunami hitting the shore. The only one not affected was Hinata who gathered her courage before walking to Naruto and hugging him behind the back.

"I-it's okay," She said with a red face.

Naruto felt the girl's calming touch and reigned in his aura reducing the KI in the air. As every one regained their ability to breathe Naruto turned around and returned Hinata's hug making the poor girl blush a bit more.

"Arigato Hinata-chan." He said before pulling out of the hug.

He turned to his friends and said, "I can understand if you or your parents do want me to be your friend anymore."

Everyone gasped at what he was saying. After a few seconds Ino's face gained a scowl before she sat up. She marched over to Naruto and gave him a slap across the face. Naruto's face went to the side before he turned back to the girl who was pissed.

"You think I'm leaving you just because you have a demon sealed in you and were more powerful then Kami in your past life, you're wrong." Ino said with her fists on her hips.

"That's right!!!" Sakrua said stepping up to Naruto with her fists on her hips, "You're still the same Baka for thinking that."

"I ain't leaving!!" Kiba shouted with a confirmation bark from Akamaru.

"It would be too troublesome to leave you." Shikamaru said receiving a slap across the head from his mother.

"You got that right!!!" Chouji said munching on his chips with a nod from his father.

Hiashi and Akane walked up to Naruto making the boy scared a bit before they spoke.

"It seems like you are a better man the I ever thought you would be," Hiashi said with a bow, "If I forced Hinata to not be your friend not only will it hurt my clan and she would probably kill me for making her part from her boyfriend."

Everyone got a laugh out of that as Hinata's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"I was wrong to keep you from my daughter and call you a demon, can you forgive me?" Akane said with a low bow.

"Of course, you were only protecting you daughter from the unknown, being a reborn twenty year old with multiple little cousins I should know." Naruto said with a smile.

Soon as everything calmed down Iruka remember something, "AW CRAP!!!"

Everyone turned to Iruka surprised that he cursed.

"I forgot to send in the list of who past the exam!!!" He shouted making the new Genin outraged.

"And I can't get to it for a month at least." He said making the Genin turn their glare towards the old man.

"Oh, well," Naruto said quite happy with the new development, "At least it gives me time to train a bit."

"Why do you need to train?" Kiba said stupidly.

"Because even if I know how to work the powers I have at the moment I still need to regain control of them and even then I need to let my body get use to the powers."

The adults nodded in agreement and the kids thought for a bit.

"I guess we could help you!!!" Ino said with a smile

"It would not be for a couple of day because I need to let my body get use to the new powers in it as I said but I could use the help." Naruto said with a smile.

After some more discussion everyone filed out and just as Hinata was about to leave Naruto caught up to her.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked the Hyuuga heiress.

She turned to her father how nodded before saying yes. Naruto took her to his apartment to speak in privet which got Hinata blushing. As soon as he closed the door he turned to the small girl.

"I know about your crush on me."

Hinata's eyes went wide as her face turned a new shade of red. She was about to faint before Naruto took her by her shoulders and shook her to keep her up.

"Don't faint!!!"

Soon Hinata was out of the danger zone but still blushing brightly.

"I knew about you having a crush on me even before I regain my powers."

Hinata looked at the ground as she heard that a bit distraught at hearing that. She felt Naruto's hand on her chin and lifted her head up to his eye level. She saw his eyes which while mesmerizing also showed pain from his past life.

"I was hoping we could talk about it." Naruto said with a bit of hope in his eyes.

Hinata wondered why his eyes were like that and nodded her head; He went over to the couch in the room and sat on it before patting the seat beside him wanted her to sit near him. Blushing she did just that and waited for Naruto to start.

Naruto blushed a bit before he began, "I wanted to know that even hearing all that you have heard do you still want to be near me at all? I mean I'm basically twenty year your senior basically."

Hinata could see pain in Naruto's eyes and wondered if that was from this life, his past life, or both. She gathered her courage before she began.

"Naruto-kun, I can see that you have been hurt in the past and I want you to know what I say next is from the bottom of my heart." She placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and turned him towards her.

Praying to her mother for a bit more courage she began, "I do love you Naruto-kun. Ever since I saw you get up from a beating with a smile, fake yes but a smile none the less."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard that, neither in his past life nor this life had he ever heard such emotion coming from a non family member to him, especially in this life. He wanted to speak but saw that Hinata was still building up towards the main point and let her.

"I have seen you ridiculed, beaten and cursed at but you still kept on smiling, never giving into your anger or hatred. You worked hard to gain what you have now and I have admired you for it. Also..."

Hinata did not get to finish because Naruto captured her lips with his. Hinata went wide eyed at that before moaning and wrapping her arms around her crush. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist pulling her closer. The kiss never got deeper but stayed sweet and passionate. Soon they had to break for air and slowly parted wanted to stay like that for as long as they could. When they did Naruto rested his forehead on Hinata's his blue eyes looking into Hinata's lavender ones.

"Arigato Hinata," He said with a few tears in his eyes.

"For what?"

"For just being here, even knowing all my secrets." Naruto said.

The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the day, never doing more then cuddling or kissing lightly.

**Two days' later**

Naruto stood in one of the many training grounds in and around Konoha waiting for his friends. Over the past two days he found out what powers he had regain and was pleasantly surprised. He had regain the ability to walk thru the corridors of darkness like Organization thirteen did in Kingdom Hearts 2, as well as create a weapon of darkness based on his element, which he had yet to find out what is was.

He also regained his abilities with his mind, like the force from Star Wars and his psychic power that his family already had but awoken when he started training to be a Fanfiction Author. It also included telekinesis, Pyrokinetics, mind reading and walking, as well as a few other things he had yet to regain control over such as visions of the future.

Another thing he had regained was his ability to use all kinds of Magic, from Harry Potter type Magic, to the summons of Final Fantasy I-XIII and even the power of the Power Ranger's Mystic Force. Unfortunately regaining his Magic powers also forced his to regain his curse, which he found out yesterday.

**Flashback**

**Yesterday, Naruto's apartment**

Naruto was meditating, an exercise he used to not only separates the powers he got but also it helped his control over them a lot. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were in the house, helping him clean it up a lot better. At the moment Ino and Sakura were resting beside him watching the show. Naruto's aura was yet again different, it was not the usual blue all humans had, nor was it his Author Aura when he tapped into his semi-dormant Author powers. No it was a multitude of colors, from the whitest of white to the deepest of red, and everything in between. Soon Naruto's eyes slammed wide open and he paled a bit.

"Aw shit." He said softly making the girls worried.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked before Hinata walked in from the kitchen holding a few glasses of water.

"I got some water," Hinata said happily, "I bet you're thirsty."

Soon Hinata tripped somehow and everything went into slow motion. Naruto and the girls turned to the glasses of water flying thru the air not spilling a drop as they headed for them. All three of them turned to them as Naruto began to shout "NOOOOO," at the top of his lungs. The glasses of water reached them and upended their contents on the kids, making the girls wet and forcing Naruto to let out a string of curses that would even make a hardcore marine blush.

"Naruto?" Hinata said in confusion as the other girls turned to where Naruto was.

In his place was a girl similar to the boy's Oiroke no jutsu except his age and a bit short. Naruto slowly turned to the girls worried about what might happen.

"Sorry about this," Was all he could say as he felt the girls' eyes on him now her.

"What happened?" Sakrua asked politely as her inner self had a different opinion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!"

"It's a curse that seemed to have clinged onto me during my reincarnation." Naruto said hoping to not get beaten.

"How did you get it?" Ino asked poking Naruto's breasts.

"Stop that please!!!" He shouted crossing her arms in front of her to stop Ino's poking.

After some more poking Naruto began her tale on how he was stupid enough to go to the Ranma ½ dimension and tried to find a cure for the cursed springs or at least a way to control the transformation.

After some a few minuets and some splashes of warm and cold water Naruto had had enough.

"STOP IT!!!" He shouted his aura bursting into life.

The girls looked at the boy turned girl meekly and put away the kettle and cups of water.

"I'm sorry, I know you're fascinated by this and all but while it does not hurt it's annoying." Naruto said with a bit of anger.

The girls instantly began to cry a bit making Naruto feel like a heel. "I'm sorry girls I don't mind the curse but you could at least try and be courteous about it."

"Sorry Naruto." Ino said with the other girls right behind her.

All three girls thought for a bit before shit eating grins formed on their faces.

"You know what this means girls," Sakura said with the other nodding making Naruto fearful at what they were thinking.

As one they shouted, "SHOPPING TRIP!!!"

Naruto sighed as he heard this and hoped it was not as chaotic as when his mother, grandmother and Lana, his mother's friend, found out about his curse.

**End Flashback**

Naruto Was able to stop the girls from dragging him on the shopping trip until the weekend knowing that it would give them enough time to sort out what they wanted the water changing boy to try out. Naruto came out of his thought as he felt his friends coming with his psychic powers. He turned just as Kiba was shouting at him.

"Ready for an ass whooping?!?!"

Naruto smirked as he shouted back, "The Question is, are you?!?!"

Kiba growled and was about to attack the blond boy when he could not move. Naruto looked over the dog boy's shoulder and saw that Shikamaru was holding Kiba back with his Kagemane no Jutsu.

"Stop being troublesome Kiba," He said in a bored voice, "We're here to help his train not beat him up."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in confusion before turning to Ino who was right behind him.

"What did you do to get him here Ino-chan?"

The dirty blond (I think) girl giggled a bit before saying, "I threatened to sick his mother on him."

Naruto winched, remembering when Shikamaru asked him over to dinner a few weeks ago and remember how she would beat both Shikamaru and his dad if they said something was troublesome.

Clapping his hands a few times in pray he said, "I do not wish his mother on anyone some times."

A couple of hours later the Hokage came by to see who they were doing. He wasn't surprised to see that everyone working together training. Chouji and Kiba were sparing with Akamaru on the side lines cheering his friend on. The girls were all working on their taijutsu since Ino and Sakura weren't very skilled in that area. And Naruto was with Shikamaru, the reincarnated author giving the lazy boy a few tips on other way he could use his shadow.

"I could actually use my shadow like that?" The lazy boy said with surprise written all over his face.

"Probably, organization XIII used their powers over darkness to go from world to world in a few steps, the same could be true for you're powers."

"You're able to do that as well?"

"Sure, but it will take more then a few months to gain that level of control. I know what I need to do so it will be easier but I still would at least like some control before we get split into teams." Naruto said with a sigh before seeing the old man and waved to him, "Hey old man!!!"

"I heard that you need some help with your training." He said with a smile

"Yeah, I want to at least control my powers before the team assigning but with the way my powers are acting now it's not going to be so." Naruto looked to the side sad at the revelation.

The Professor smiled before asking, "When you used the Kage Bushin did you seem to gain some extra memories of the fight?"

Naruto went into a thinking pose before saying, "Yeah I do now that you mention it, but what's that got to do with training?"

"Kage Bushins have the ability to give their creators the memories of what they had been thru. It one of the reasons it's was in the forbidden scroll."

Naruto thought for a second before a light bulb turned on in his head, "I could use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to speed up my training right?"

"You will still have to train you body in speed and strength but with Kage Bushin you can cut down you're time in controlling your power quite a lot."

After some quick mental math he created fifty-two Kage Bushins and sent half of them to work on his powers of darkness and the rest to work on his Mana. The Hokage looked at the clones getting to work in another part of the field and wondered something.

"Why did you not create more, I know you can."

Naruto looked at the Hokage dubiously before saying, "If I create too many I would overload my brain and I don't want the now. Later on I might but for now this is enough. It is at least two weeks worth of work."

Shikamaru was interested with the Jutsu and its benefits and decided to ask something, "Do you think I could learn it?"

Naruto looked from Shikamaru to the old man with a question in his eyes. Sarutobi saw it said knew what he wanted.

"I might be possible to teach your friend but you must warn them that their chakra will be distributed evenly throughout the clones and if they create too much they could die from Chakra exhaustion."

"I'll ask them if they want to learn," He said but before he could ask he heard something he never thought he would hear.

"Is that you Jason?"

He turned around to see a girl in her twenties with long flowing brown hair reaching the middle of her back, with dark green eyes, creamy white skin and a body to die for. It was covered by a tight pink shirt with a three inch midriff, blue jeans, and white and pink sneakers. Every one turned to the girl and had different reaction. Kiba was having the mother of all nosebleeds along with the Hokage, while Shikamaru and Chouji just stared in amazement. The girl glared at the girl who was more beautiful then. Hinata glanced over at her new boyfriend and saw that his face was as white as a sheet.

"Is that you Roll?" Was all he could say as he stared at the girl who knew his past life's name.

What happened next is for later.

**Next Chapter**

While the boys are out of it, and the girls are glaring, Naruto could only stare in amazement.

Naruto: "Is that really you Roll?"

Who is Roll and how does she know him, or at least his past name.

Sakura: "Who is that girl?"

More things from his past life pop up as he takes his friend to his place of work.

Naruto: "Welcome to my space station."

With a quick tour of the place, Roll tells our hero some bad news.

Roll: "You can't go back home until you defeat Ken and regain you powers Jason."

How will Naruto take this new, and will Roll be able to stay? Find out next Chapter!!!

Kiba and Chouji: "OLD FRIEND AND BAD NEWS!!!"

Naruto: "What did I do to deserve this???"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"So far people want out little cherry blossom to be Bisexual. I don't mind either way but I do listen to your suggestion and I will take them into account. Naruto will NOT be regaining his full powers until after the three year time skip just to remind you and the poll will be open for only a few more chapter so vote soon.

Poll 1) What will Sakura's Sexuality be?

Straight: 1

Bisexual: 7

Gay: 1

"I would like at least ten reviews this time as well a five new reviews. This will continue until the tenth chapter where I will keep on putting up chapter regardless of the reviews. Ja ne!!!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Power in a Shinobi world**

**Chapter 5**

**Old Friends and Bad News**

"Is that you Roll?" Naruto said with a pale face.

The girl nodded her head before Naruto glomped her crying a bit.

"I Miss you Jason." Roll said tears also flowing down her face.

Naruto pulled out of the hug and whipped his tears away, "Its Naruto Uzumaki now."

As the two talked the girls were seething.

"Who is that slut?" Sakura asked while Hinata was ready to kill the girl and activated her Byakugan getting a surprise.

"I don't see a chakra system!!!" She said making everyone, the boys woke up just then, gasp.

"In fact she doesn't have anything a human would have, just wires, gears and other things I don't know." Hinata finished as the others went goggle eyed.

"That because," Naruto said as he walked up to them, "She a Reploid."

"A reploid?" Everyone asked at the same time wondering what he was talking about.

"To put it simply Reploids are robotic humans with free will of their own. At first Roll here was just a regular netnavi that I got when I went to world that I call, the Megaman NT warrior world. That world has Netnavies that help the human in that world are semi sentient to fully sentient. Then after a while I built her a body so that she could help me around the shop so to speak."

After some more explanations, everyone was somewhat caught up even if confused.

"So she not your old girlfriend Naruto-kun?" Hinata said making everyone look at the Hyuuga heiress in shock.

Naruto and Roll looked at each other before laughing their heads off.

"Roll, my girlfriend?!?!" Naruto said in-between bouts of laughter, "She more like my sister or daughter then that!!!"

Hinata got extremely embarrassed as everyone else join Naruto, She stomped her foot unknowingly activating her Kekki Genkai," How was I to know?!?!" She shouted getting everyone attention.

"Sorry," Naruto said meekly reinforcing the notion that a mad Hinata was a scary Hinata.

Hinata took a few deep breathes to calm down before smiling," That's okay, but you have to buy me some cinnamon rolls for your punishment."

Knowing he somewhat got of easy he agreed. Hinata's love for those baked gooey cinnamon treats rivaled his old love for Ramen before his soul merger. Not to say it still wasn't strong but a lot of it was redirected towards other things.

Naruto turned to the reploid girl asking, "Did you bring the Space Station?"

"Of course," She said with a smile, "You would probably kill me if I didn't." With that she threw what looked to be a simple black and silver Iron Man digital Timex watch.

"Yahoo, Time for you guys to take a tour!!!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to his friends and grandfather.

"Where are we going?" Ino asked wondering what the two were talking about.

"To my space Station," His said putting on his watch, "Now everyone place a hand on myself or Roll because were going for a ride. And don't feel up on her Kiba," He warned the dog boy who was racing towards the girl, "She would punch harder then anyone I know and after words you have to deal with me." Finishing with a glare towards Kiba.

Kiba gulped before nodding not wanting to get hurt. Soon everyone placed a hand on either Naruto to Roll's shoulders but not without some incident. (Not there Hinata!!!) Soon they were ready and Naruto pushed a button on his watch while Roll just activated the teleportation system mentally.

In a blink of an eye they were on a large metallic pad trying to keep them selves from doing a tango with a toilet. Same with Naruto since his new body was not use to that style of transportation.

"Are y'all alright?" Roll asked as she looked each of them over.

"I forgot about the dizzy part," Naruto said which earned him a smack on the head from the girls, and glares from the boys and Hokage.

After they got their stomachs back in shape Naruto stood in front of them and clapped his hands gaining their attention from their gawking.

"Now that we had regain out breakfast," That earned glares from everyone, "Let's get on with the tour."

Naruto walked to one of the walls and the gang from Konoha was thinking that he was going to his it when a part of it slid open to reveal a hallway in front of him. Not wanting to get crushed or anything they raced after him and to their surprise the door didn't close until everyone had passed thru.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you about the automated doors." Naruto said blushing from embarrassment.

After another round of beatings and glares the tour was back on. After a while Kiba had to know something.

"Where are we?"

Naruto smirked a combination of his fox like smirk and a half smile/half smirk, "Look out the window."

Everyone went to the window and gasped at what they saw. In the window was a view of their earth just as the sun was rising or so it seemed.

"We're above the planet!!!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru putting his two ryu in.

"I read that before the last Great War that made all the countries revert back to simpler times people could do this, but I never imagined I would be one of the few to actually be up here." Shikamaru said in awe.

"Well it's kind of easy if you know where to get the information as well as the material to build something to get up here." Naruto said before he herded them back onto the tour.

He took them to the weapons and armor room where their were multiple weapons of types there, from the Rebellion from Devil May Cry 3, to the Sparta Armor from the Halo series, and even the Soul Edge and Soul Caliber from the Soul Caliber game series.

He also took them to the Mech room where there were replications or actual mechs from different series Jason had either watched or read about. Like Eva 04 from the Neon Genesis Evangelion series that he was able to salvage from the Dirac Sea re painted in his colors, ("A pain in the Ass to get" Naruto said as he showed it off.) A few Gundams from different series such as Gundam wing, G Gundam, and Gundam Seed.

He was also recreating Galeon and the Gao Machines from the Gaogaigar series, but was not having much luck at the moment. He also had a few Super Sentai mechs such as the Boukenger Gou Gou Vehicles, and the Bakuryuu from the Abaranger Series.

While the Konoha Gang was gawking at the large toys Naruto told Roll to take any manga, book, or Magazine that talked about the Naruto series and place them under storage with lock and key, He didn't say anything about movies because he didn't like the anime series much, just the manga so he never bought anything dealing with the Anime version of the Naruto series.

(And it's true; I do like the manga but the anime kinda sucks in my opinion, even the non dubbed versions on Youtube.)

Soon the reached the library part of the space station and were in awe at what they saw. The reading room was bigger then the Konoha Library, every the hidden under ground part where the Library ninjas work. And let me tell you they are ruthless. Even Itachi wouldn't dare get on the bad side of one of them. Their worst then the Sannin of Konoha when their riled up. And if you have a late book out from their part of the library and you don't have the money to replace it or a valid excuse you might as well kiss you ass good bye because you will never be seen again.

"You can take and keep one of the books or scrolls here if you want. Their just copies and I can make more if I have too." And soon Naruto was alone as they rushed off to look thru the rows and rows of books.

Kiba was surprised to find a taijutsu style that uses a person's beast spirit to help them fight call Juken. Shikamaru was reading some book with ancient strategies from the Spartans from Greece. Ino and Sakura were going to find some book of fashion but instead found book dealing with anatomy and medical techniques from different worlds with Hinata who was dragged along with them.

When they asked Naruto he replied, "My mother was an RN or Registered Nurse, so it was only appropriate that I at least know a few of the terms she used when she talked about her day."

Chouji was drooling over the cooks books Naruto had and ask if he could borrow a few which Naruto had to redirect him to others because the ingredients didn't exist in the world at the moment. Sarutobi was surprised to find a section of adult book and questioned Naruto about it.

He blushed and said, "I'm a reborn twenty year old teen, or course I would have a few things like that, just don't tell Kiba or he will bug me about it until the cows come home."

As everyone got settled in looking over the books Roll took Naruto to the side to speak with him.

"I have some bad news Jason," She said fidgeting a little.

"What is it?" Naruto was a bit scared but kept cool until he heard what the news was.

"I spoke with the Fanfiction head committee and they said that until you defeat ken and regain all your powers, author and civilian, you could not return to Main earth. I'm sorry."

The Author looked at Roll with wide eyes before softly saying, "You're kidding me."

"I'm not; they believe that since you are his main target before he goes after the worlds you might be able to stop him. Until then you are not allowed to go back to Main Earth. You can have visitors from main earth but you can't go back your self."

"THIS IS FUCKING WRONG!!!" Naruto shouted gaining everyone attention.

"I'm sorry but it was effective immediately," Roll said a little scared of Naruto.

"THIS SUCK ASS!!" Naruto shouted to the heavens before he raced out of the reading room tears running down his face.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked worried for his friend and rival.

Roll sighed before retelling what she said to Naruto. Ino sand Sakura were crying hearing that Naruto could not go back to his family while the boys and men just stood their not even able to fathom not being able to go back home. The only one who was about to do anything was Hinata to raced after he boyfriend. After thirty minuets of wrong turns and direction finding she was in the garden/training field that Naruto created to practice his martial arts when he wanted to get away from his friends and family for a while in his past life.

Naruto was in his girl form softly crying under a tall tree with her legs folded to her chest. Hinata walked up to her and for a few seconds just watched her love until she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blond girl turned around, her eyes red from crying, tear stains on her cheeks. The neo girl sniffed a few times before she glomped onto the lavender eyed girl and began crying even harder.

The past pain of her new life rolled down her cheeks as huge sobs broke thru Hinata's thick jacket. The usually shy girl just held on to the blond girl as she moved over to the tree and sat with her back on the trunk Naruto on her arms and lap. She whispered soothing words the girl distraught girl and rubbed her back.

After who knows how long Naruto finally calmed down from crying over ten years worth of tear that she held back behind her mask. Sniffing she rubbed her nose before looking away from Hinata.

"Sorry you had to see me like this Hinata-chan." The neo girl said softly as she eyes from Hinata's ashamed that her love had to see her like this.

"It's okay," She said easily working up her courage she gain from their many make-out sessions to pull Naruto's face towards her's and wipe the tears away.

"I guess what Roll said was the straw that broke the camel's back with my emotions." Naruto said as he looked down at his female form, "In my past it was easier to cry as a girl then a boy, guess the same goes for this life."

For a while he was quiet before he had to ask something, "You don't mind me being able to randomly transform into a girl do you Hinata?"

Hinata had been rolling the same question around in her head for a few days but when she heard her love ask the same question after she had been crying her eyes out she knew the answer. Hinata turned Naruto's' head towards her own and began to softly kiss the neo girl. Naruto's eyes went wide for a few seconds before he thought, "Fuck it," before returning the kiss.

Soon the two of them were on the ground with Naruto on top her arms around Hinata's neck and Hinata on the bottom her own arms around Naruto now thin waist. The two were obvious to the world as they told each other how strong their love of the other was thru their lips going no further, Naruto knew how far it could go but wanting to take it slow for Hinata's sake while Hinata did not know who far it could go with her shyness.

After a long Make-out sessions and a few breaks they heard a loud, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" from someone. The instantly looked up to see their friends in front of them. The boy's jaws were on the ground huge blushes on their faces and blood dripping down their nose. The old man had fainted a stream of blood coming form his nose while the girls just looked at them with blushes in their faces, While Sakrua had a bit of a nose bleed.

Naruto looked at Hinata sheepishly before she said, "Guess we have to tell them about my curse huh?"

Hinata nodded her head humming in confirmation which made Naruto curse a bit.

"I was hoping to prank them a few times but oh well."

Naruto help Hinata up and woke up Ero-Hokage before explaining what happened. I just know that Konoha is going to regret messing with Naruto now.

**Next Chapter**

Three weeks have passed since Naruto Regains his lost memories and He is now taking his picture for his ninja license, both of them.

Naruto: "Just do it ossan."

After a few laughs and giving the Hokage his true license Naruto meets with Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: "You made me trip!!!"

After a quick beating the kid convinces Naruto to show him how to do his most fearsome Jutsu.

Naruto: "Are you sure about this?"

But his teacher, Ebisu, get in the way.

Ebisu: "I won't let you stain Konohamaru-sama's young mind!!!"

Will Naruto be able to teach Ebisu a lesson?

Naruto: "You're going down!!!"

Or will Ebisu get the upper hand.

Ebisu: "Please I'm a Jounin, You can't harm me."

Found out next chapter!!!

Konohamaru and Hinata: **"MY NAME IS KOMOHAMARU: TRUE STRENGTH!!!"**

Naruto: "I'm not going to be defeated by a person like you!!!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 5**

**MY NAME IS KONOHAMARU: TRUE STRENGTH!!!**

It had been an interesting Three weeks since Naruto regained his past memories. A week after Roll came his old digimon partner a Renamon named Rei came by and reforged their link to each other. Because of the reforging Rei could not go to her higher evolutions until the link was back to where they were before Jason was reincarnated.

A friend of his names Mark or mdizzle also sent one of his workers named Washu Hakubi from Tenchi Muyo with the gifts he was given on his twentieth birthday, a set of gold and red Air Trecks from Air Gear and Extreme Gear Hover Board that was painted crimson and purple from Sonic Riders.

Washu also created a portal from Naruto's Space Station to Mark's Studio after the author appealed to the Fanfiction Board. After some discussion they agreed on the grounds that only one portal was created with a self destruct sequence be attached to it.

Naruto also ask the Hokage for a bigger house so that he and Rei did not have to live in the ugly cramped apartment of his. After seeing how discrepant it was even with three weeks of work he would give him one but it would be after he was placed on a team so the tamer and digimon had to make do until them.

Naruto also had changed a bit as well. He had the girls bring him some make up and hair die for the trip. Changing his hair to a dark brown and using the make up along with the skills he gain in his theater arts classes he hid his whiskers, used colored contacts to change his eyes, and colored his hair. He also had Roll replicate some clothing for him to wear for the next two days. Those two days the girls shopped and got a lot of what Naruto needed both for his ninja life and regular life.

Now it was five days before the team placements and Naruto was arguing with the camera man.

"Just do it Ossan." He said, "I am paying you double for both photos."

"I don't know about this." The man said cautiously as he readied his camera.

"Just do it and I'll take the heat for it okay?"

"What ever you say," The man said before he started shooting.

A day later Sarutobi and Iruka was wondering what they should think about Naruto's license. Naruto was dressed like a navy marine ready for battle face paint, gun, and all.

"This is interesting." The old man said as he looked the photo over.

Naruto could barely hold his laughter in as he saw their faces change faster then a girl's emotions during PMS. He was wearing what he considered to be his civilian clothing at the moment. Dark blue jeans with silver and black sneakers he had Roll replicate, a black shirt that had a stick figure with his hand on his head where his ears would be rolling his eyes towards the sky and white and black lettering that read, "It may look like I'm listening but I really waiting for you to shut up."

His cowboy hat, which had to long leather stings on either side of the hat, was hanging on his neck with the leather strings around his neck. He had a new Hitai-ate with black cloth around his neck with a black handkerchief beneath it, and a pair of goggles with dark purple lenses, gold frame, and crimson straps on the top of his head. He also had a dark purple trench coat with red and gold flames on the bottom.

Iruka finally snapped out of his stupor and told Naruto bluntly, "Re-take it."

"Could you please take it," Naruto said before he used henge to transform himself into a girl.

The two men flew back with thanks to their nose bleeding from the sight of forbidden skin before regaining their composure.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you do need to retake it," Sarutobi said whipping the blood from his nose.

'The final blow,' Naruto thought after he transformed back into his male self and went up to the table Iruka was sitting at pulling out the other license saying, "Done."

The two face faulted hearing that and after a while Iruka shot up and his head tripled in size as he shouted, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!"

From some shadows nearby a soft feminine voice said, "He was a bit of a prankster in his past life; I guess it double in this one."

From the shadows a bipedal yellow and white fox appeared from the shadows, she was over five feet tall almost six feet, with yellow fur that was white on her belly, paws, and tail and ear tips with two spiraling purple comma marks on her knees. Unlike others of her kind she had red gauntlets with a white circle over her paw like hands with Naruto's crest inside it.

"Except I can do better then I have and will get away with it a lot more then I have in my past." Naruto said with a smirk as he took the prank license, placed the real one with his normal face and clothing, before sitting back down.

Sarutobi sighed before he said, "Naruto you need to be more conscious about this, it what will be put in the village registry. You should be more respectful on it."

"I understand that Hokage-sama," Naruto said being respectful to show he did understand, "Why do you think I hade one made with a better picture then the one I first gave you?"

After he finished speaking Naruto and Sarutobi felt someone behind the door to the room they were in. The fox-boy silently signaled Rei to hide while he slowly reached for a dagger he had sheathed and tied to his right thigh under his jeans. The door instantly slid open revealing a kid about three feet tall with a yellow shirt with Konoha's symbol on it, bleu shorts, a long blue scarf, and a underwear inspired helmet on his head with some hair sticking out the top. He held a simple shuriken on his left hand as he shouted at the old man.

"Geezer! Fight me!!!" He said as he raced towards the Hokage, "The Godaime Hokage will be me, Konohamaru-sama!!!"

Before he even got halfway to Sarutobi he tripped on his ridiculously long scarf and fell to the ground his face protecting his body for damage. Sarutobi tilted his hat forward embarrassed for some reason while Naruto and Rei looked on wondering what the hell just happened.

An older man nearing thirty, Naruto figured, instantly came to the door and gasped. He wore a black shirt with red swirls on his shoulders and black Shinobi style pants with the leg cuffs wrapped in bandages. His Hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead and over the top of his head like a do-rag with black round glasses covering his eyes.

Konohamaru stood up rubbing his forehead and said something incredibly stupid, "Who set a trap?"

That supposedly simple question sent Naruto and Rei falling to the ground face first with the adults barely catching themselves.

The man, supposedly his teacher, looked around stuttering a bit before he said, "Are you alright young master!? …There are no traps!"

'Who is this kid?' Naruto thought along with Rei and Kyuubi who woke up when Naruto face faulted.

Konohamaru looked up from his place on the floor and instantly set his sights on Naruto; his teacher also saw Naruto and gasped a bit.

'Oh, that's…' His face went form shock to a small evil grin, 'The Kyuubi Gaki… I hate that loser…'

The kid got up and stomped into Naruto's face shouting, "I know you did something!!!"

Now Naruto day was going great until that kid had to mess up his little prank so he grabbed him by the front of his scarf and pulled back his remaining hand shouting, "You tripped on your own, Baka!!!"

The kid's teacher shouted at Naruto saying, "Hey!!! Let him go!!! That's the Sandaime Hokage's Grandson!!!"

"Huh?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow still holding the kid by his scarf," That true ojisan?"

The Hokage nodded his head as Naruto looked from the kid to the old man a few times.

As he was doing this Konohamaru began thinking, 'Now that he's learned that I'm his grandson, he's like this.' A mental scoff and he was back to thinking, 'Of course he's just the same as my tutor and everyone else.'

Soon the kid opened his big mouth and said, "What's wrong?!?! If you think you can punch me go ahead!!! Now that you know I'm the Hokage's grandson you are…" That was a far as he got.

"LIKE A GIVE A DAMN!!!" Naruto shouted before he slammed his fist onto Konohamaru's head, "YOU BAKA!!!"

As he fell the kid thought, 'This guy…'

"NANI!!!" His teacher cried as Naruto walked over the kid and to the Hokage.

"I feel for you Ossan, having a grandson like that."

The old man just nodded his head in thanks before Naruto asked something.

"Are we done?"

The old leader nodded his head and dismissed him. As Naruto walked out the room he heard Konohamaru's teacher kissing up to the brat.

'An adult kissing up to a kid just because he's the old man's grandson, how pitiful.'

" Well, humans are like that Naruto-kun. " Kyuubi said thru their mind link that Naruto connected to him, Kyuubi, and Rei after he regained a bit of control over his psychic powers.

(When Naruto, Kyuubi or Rei speak mind to mind I will use this word )

" I know that but it's kinda degrading don't you think? " Naruto said as he walked thru the village using the use used paths.

" Well I don't know about people like him, " Rei said as she watched Naruto from the shadows, " But I do smell and see a certain bratty kid you just met. "

Naruto breathed deeply before letting out a long tired sigh. He turned around and saw what was suppose to the road but a part of it had feet sticking out. Naruto sweat dropped at the pitiful disguise before going back to his walk. He heard Konohamaru following him quite well with his Youkai enhanced ears, hell even normal human ears would have heard the little pitter patter of his feet.

After a while Naruto had enough thinking, 'THAT'S IT!!!' before he turned around just as Konohamaru pulled up a sheet what was suppose to look like the fence he was leaning on if it was turned the right way, "STOP FOLLOWING ME!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!" 

Konohamaru just stood there with his hands and the top of his head sticking out not even saying a word. Naruto gained a tick above his left eye as the kid just stood there with his sideways sheet not even saying anything.

"You aren't fooling anyone." The fox boy deadpanned.

After a while the kid chuckled before he let go of the sheet, "Impressive to see thru this... Konohamaru said as he let go of the sheet, "The rumors about you are true."

Naruto's tick to a bit bigger at that and could only stand there at the kid got closer.

When he was near Naruto he pointed to the container saying, "Hey I'll let you be my boss."

"Que?" Naruto asked dumbly using a bit of the Spanish he knew, which was very little.

"In exchange," Konohamaru continued, "Teach me the jutsu that you use to defeat my grandfather with!!!"

" Is he for real??? " Naruto asked his partner and inner demon.

" I have no clue, " Rei and Kyuubi said as one.

Crossing his arms Naruto looked to the side before he gave his answer, "No way!"

"Don't' say that!!!" Konohamaru whined, "Please Taishou!!!" (Boss)

Naruto looked at the boy asking, "Taishou?"

"Taishou, Taishou, Taishou!!!" Konohamaru said getting louder with each word.

Naruto put his hand over his face as he heard that shaking his head; " Should I teach him? " he asked the other kitsunes.

" You should, " Rei said, " It will get this monkey off your back. "

Naruto replied with, " If I teach it to this kid and the girls find out they'll be all over me like a hobo on a ham sandwich. " He meant for the Jutsu to be used as a joke and nothing more because of his own experiences with perverts, now this kid wanted him to learn it.

After Konohamaru bugged him a few more times Naruto gave in, "ALL RIGHT I'LL TEACH IT TO YOU!!!"

Konohamaru was jumping up and down in joy for learning a move that his grandfather could not stand up against while Naruto was thinking, 'I'm going to regret this.'

While Naruto was reluctantly teaching the Oiroke no Jutsu, Konohamaru's teacher, Ebisu was searching for out hero.

"I can not let that demon stain young master's mind," He said as he stood on the Hokage Mountain looking over the village, 'I am an elite teacher that has taught many Hokage candidates. Any bugs that attach to my students will be…eliminated.'

The weird guy stood up and vanished as he went back to searching for his student. While he was searching Naruto and Konohamaru took a break from working to have a cool soda. After a few sips the fox boy started thinking before he had to ask something.

"Hey, Gaki, why do you want the Hokage title so badly anyway?"

The younger boy looked at Naruto before sighing heavily, "Ojii-san gave me the name Konohamaru. He took it off the name of the village. But even thought it's a name that everyone should have heard many times, no one calls me that."

Naruto, his digimon partner and Kyuubi listened as the boy told Naruto how no one saw him as him, only the grandson of the leader of the village. He told of how he wanted to be recognized as himself not as the grandson of the Hokage. That was the reason for wanting the title now.

Naruto looked down at the ground recognizing some of what the boy was saying but had to speak his piece, "Baka, who's going to recognize a guy like you."

"What?"

"The Hokage title is not something a kid like you can carry easily." Naruto went on.

The boy stood up in a flash as he shook a fist at Naruto growling out, "Nani?!?!"

"It's not easy, plain and simple." Naruto was on a roll right then, "You keep saying, 'Hokage, Hokage.' If you want the title so badly…"

"N-nani?!?!" Konohamaru shouted as he glared at the elder boy.

Naruto neutral face instantly change into a confident smirk as his abnormally blue eyes burned with a righteous flame, "You have to go thru me first!!!"

Konohamaru could only take a step back as the boy was radiating confidence and power like no one he had ever met before.

(I won't add the talk Iruka and Sarutobi had with each other because this chapter is mostly a filler of what has happened in the past month for Naruto.)

A couple of minuets later Ebisu found his wayward student, and stood on a branch above them as he called out to the two, "I found you!!!"

Both boys looked up while Ebisu glared at Naruto with cold eyes making Naruto think, 'Not those eyes again, when will they learn I'm not Kyuubi-nii-chan!!!'

The man dropped down in front of them addressing Konohamaru, "Now, young master, let us go home."

Konohamaru shook his head as he shouted, "No! I'm going to defeat the geezer right now and get the title of Hokage right now!!!"

Naruto sighed deeply as he heard the man talk about what a person needed to become a Hokage wondering if the guy knew so much about being a Hokage why didn't he get try for it when he heard Konohamaru use the technique he was teaching him.

"Henge!!!"

'Use jutsu and wait for the fireworks,' Naruto thought as Konohamaru used the Oiroke no jutsu on Ebisu.

What he got was not what he wanted, Ebisu screamed in great surprise as Konohamaru reverted back from the beautiful and lovely female form into a short kid. After the kid reverted back the unfazed adult began to curse the technique and how he was not affected by it because he was a man. Naruto just rolled his eyes and figured that a bigger version of the Oiroke no jutsu was needed or the man was gay. When the Baka teacher started dissing him he decided to step in.

Konohamaru tried to pull away form his teacher who was pulling on his scarf struggling to stay with his boss when they both heard Naruto cry out.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

They looked towards the fox container as multiple Naruto's appeared in the clearing each making the sign for his jutsu. Ebisu scoffed as he let go of his student's scarf before slowly walking to the middle of the horde of Naruto's pushing his glasses up.

"Please," He said in a mocking voice, "I'm an elite teacher and while I do not look like it I am also a Jounin, you can't harm me."

Naruto smirked as the Jounin made his ego bigger knowing a person like him always wanted to take the "Fox Demon" down.

"You may be but I only need one shot to take a person like you down."

All the clones made the sign for henge and transformed. Neither Ebisu nor the Hokage watching thru his crystal ball knew what was coming next. As soon as a majority of the smoke cleared each and every one of the clones had transformed into an adult version of Naruto's cursed form, but it was a bit more complete then the first perverted Nin-jutsu.

The cloned nude woman all rushed towards Ebisu shouting, "Ebisu –sama!!!" rubbing their bodies on his making his nose act like a rocket sending him up into the air and back down to the ground knocked out twitching. The clones exploded into smoke leaving the original Naruto in the middle holding his head trying to fend off a headache.

"I hate using that jutsu but to bring a guy like that back down to earth it was necessary."

The Hokage was stunned that actually hated using that jutsu, he was so sure that he would love creating a such a devastating technique but he guess that having the memories of a twenty year old boy would give a person some wisdom in that regard.

"I'll fall for that jutsu for sure… probably."

Later Naruto watched as Konohamaru whined about not being able to defeat his sensei. He knew that gaining the title for Hokage would be a challenge for anyone yet the kid seemed to think that just because he has a jutsu that will send the old man flying he would gain it. After listening to the kid whine a bit longer he heard a pause in the ranting and spoke up.

"It's not that easy."

Konohamaru snapped out of his ranting when he heard that and looked up towards the demon container.

"You're trying to take the title of Hokage, the Shinobi that everyone in the village will recognize." As he spoke Naruto began thinking back to his past life and this one.

"Sure there are a lot of unpleasant things that will baffle you and throw you for a loop. I know it took me almost all my life to finally have a few people recognize me for me, one was hidden right under my nose." As he spoke he thought of his friends from both of his lives and his love Hinata.

"You need to be prepared." Naruto said as he turned to walk away.

"Be prepared, for what?" Konohamaru asked softly.

"To obtain the Hokage title you will have to go thru many people either aiming for the title or thinking you will never gain it, but even with those obstacles you must remember one thing." The wind blew slightly fanning Naruto's hair before he turned to the younger kid, "There are not short cuts to anything weather it's becoming Hokage or something else."

Konohamaru just stared in amazement at Naruto as he thought back to when He was telling his boss why he wanted the Hokage title. About how he would have to go thru Naruto to gain it. He looked at Naruto with eyes full of amazement before he sneered and turned around.

"Eh, lecturing me like you're all that."

Naruto just stood there unfazed until the kid said, "I quit being your follower!"

Konohamaru just stood there silent before he turns back towards Naruto, "We're rivals starting now."

Both of them started smiling before Naruto spoke up, "Sorry to say but I' starting my Shinobi carrier in a few day so your way behind. But if you want to fight me on even ground some day start training and ask your grandfather for help sometimes. He not known as "The Professor" and Hokage for nothing you know?" Naruto smiled got a bit bigger as he finished, "Until them I'll look forwards to our battle, neh?"

Naruto turned back towards his apartment and walked off waving towards his new rival. Konohamaru just stood there for a while before he saluted to the boy knowing their fight for Hokage would be a big one. Sarutobi just smiled as he watched the scene thru his crystal ball knowing that those tow might just make Hokage in the future.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"No chapter preview here; because I'm not going to go by the Manga with the next one but it will deal with Team placement so don't worry. As for the polls for Sakura's sexuality I'm going to go with Bisexual since a lot of you want her to be Bi and if you don't like it tough. More people voted for Bisexual and I'm going to do Bisexual."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 6**

**Team Placement Time**

Naruto slowly got dressed as he tried to calm his rapid pulse. He got up an hour early so that he would get a good seat, hopefully with his girlfriend. He put on his regular jeans, trench coat, gloves, and Cowboy hat. The black shirt he wore read, "Its called thinking… you should try it some time," In white. After making sure his Hitai-ate was around his neck above his neckerchief to make the two look like one.

"Ready Rei?" he asked turning to his partner.

"Ready."

Soon he was walking down the road his Hitai-ate shining proudly around his neck, Rei in the shadows watching over him. He could hear the villagers asking each other softly why the "Demon" was a Shinobi. Naruto just ignored them knowing he had friend, family, and a girl who saw him as him and not as Kyuubi-neechan.

Soon he reached the school and took a seat in chair close to the back, pulled out some headphones from his right pocket and listened to music from his video Ipod. After a few minuets people started filing in one at a time. After a while He felt someone poking his foot. He ignored it for a few moments before the person poking him almost pushing him off the chair. He looked up extremely pissed to see that it was Sasuke that almost pushing him over.

"What the fucks up with you Teme???" Naruto asked as he pulled off his headphones.

Sasuke just snorted before asking, "What are you doing here, Dobe? This is for graduating students, not the failing ones."

"Well for your information Sasu-gay," That pissed the Uchiha more, "I found out that the test I took was at a higher level then the ones everyone got. I check with Iruka-sensei and he told Hokage-jijisan and he let me take the written portion again with the correct test."

That was the official reason he was allowed to become a Genin so that the village council did not try and kill Naruto for having as much power as he did at the moment.

"Bull shit," Sasuke said and the two were about to go at it when Iruka entered the room to check on his student before the bell rang.

"What's going on?" He asked just as Naruto and Sasuke were fixing to rumble.

Naruto told him what happened and Iruka confirmed the "Official Story" pissing off Sasuke even more. With a snort the Uchiha went to his regular seat and sat down to brood. A couple of minuets later Hinata walked in and up to Naruto who gave her a small kiss on her right cheek. That simple gesture surprised everyone who saw it because they knew that Naruto was too stupid to know that Hinata, who had a huge crush on him, loved the boy. Too see that Dobe kissing the Hyuuga stunned them and some of the girl wanted to ask her how she got the boy but Naruto gave her another pair of headphones also connected to his I-pod via a special connector that connected to the headphone plug in port and slip into two ports for two headphones.

Those that snapped out of the daze of seeing Hinata and Naruto together saw what the normally shy girl was wearing. She wore dark hop hugging blue jeans, a slightly tight black shirt with a one inch midriff, and a light blue windbreaker instead of her large jacket with the Hyuuga flame Symbol on the back, and she also wore the neckerchief/Hitai-ate combo around her neck like her boy friend both dark blue with regular Shinobi Sandals on her feet. The reason for the change was that when the girls Naruto knew took him out to get some clothing for both of his forms, they also upgraded Hinata's wardrobe as well.

A few minuets before the bell rang; everyone heard something that Naruto compared to a stampede of bulls from his past life. Everyone looked to towards the door at the top of the lecture hall style room in time to see it open to reveal Sakura and Ino racing to see who sat with Sasuke again. The "New" couple sighed in unison as they saw the scene. While the couple does respect Sakura and Ino and friends, training partners and for their individual talent, it all went down the drain when Sasuke entered the picture.

Naruto's other friend, who were scattered all around the room, also wondered why the two new Kunochi acted like little kids when Sasuke was involved. When the two "rivals" for Sasuke's heart started arguing whose toe entered the classroom first, Naruto slammed his head down onto the desk while Hinata patted his back in sympathy as the fan girls of Sasuke started to battle for who would get the seat.

**Hokage Tower; Unknown room**

While barroom brawl went on The Hokage was using his Tomegane no Jutsu active using a crystal ball as a medium and had it focused on Sasuke with the nine Jounin that would serve as a sensei for the nine teams.

"Is that him?" One of the Jounin asked, "This year's number one Rookie, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"That's right," The Hokage confirmed as Jounin looked on.

One of the Jounin, a woman with red eyes, spoke up," He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan."

The crystal ball panned out a bit before Sarutobi mentally made it move towards where Naruto was, thought the jounin didn't know it since he had his head on the desk, his cowboy hat, which was behind his head, covered his hair.

'Is that Hinata?' The red eyed woman asked herself almost not recognizing her past change when she was a Chunin, 'And who's that boy with her?'

When Naruto lifted his head up the Jounin present gasping seeing Naruto in different clothing besides his hideous orange jumpsuit.

"Is that Naruto Uzumaki?" Another jounin asked who had silver gravity hair and his Hitai-ate on his forehead covering his right eye.

"Yes," Sarutobi said with a mental grin, "This past month has been a month of change for him."

This was punctuated when Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist with out her fainting. The girl just snuggled in as the two listened to some music, though the Jounin didn't know.

The red eyed woman was surprised seeing the shy girl blossom into a young woman and he thought, 'So you finally got your man, huh Hinata?'

**Back in Naruto Classroom**

Naruto was wondering if what happened in the original Manga of himself would happen to another poor shmuch (Is that right). Naruto got his wish when a boy who was pissed that Sasuke was getting all the attention did what would have happened to Naruto and got the crap kicked out of him. Naruto laughed when the boy kissed Sasuke which doubled when the beating started. The Jounin watching winched at for the poor bay while surprised that Naruto didn't do what the poor boy did.

Back in the classroom Iruka walked back in and saw the battle going on. With a heavy sigh he ordered the girls to go back to their seats before he began a tow hour long speech that sent most kids off to dream land except for Hinata and Naruto who were listening to the I-pod.

When Iruka finished he said, "Now it's time to place you on your teams."

"FINALLY!!!" Everyone said making Iruka sweatdrop.

'I like the speech,' Iruka thought before reading off the teams.

Naruto just ignored the teams until his name was called out.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto and Sakura, who was sitting bellow him and Hinata, high five-ed each other before hearing who their teammate would be.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished.

Naruto slammed his head onto the desk while Sakura jumped with joy and Hinata felt a bit depressed. Naruto ignored his own depression for a bit and comforted Hinata,

"Don't worry Hina-chan, we can still see each other, just not as much as we would like."

Hinata nodded her head a bit sadly before the next team was called out.

"Team eight will be, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburama."

Hinata was a bit glad to have a friend on her team while Naruto was glad to have one of his best friends watching his girlfriend.

Naruto looked up at Kiba who was behind him and said, "Watch out for Hinata, okay Kiba, you too Akamaru?"

Kiba smirked before saying, "You can count on me Naruto." With a bark form Akamaru

The two smacked fist together before listening to for the other teams. Team nine had nobody Naruto's friends knew while team ten was a different story.

"Team ten will have, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

While Ino didn't mind having two of her friends on her team she did wish that Sasuke was on it. After Iruka finished Naruto had to ask something.

"Iruka sensei, why am I on the same team as the Teme?!?!" He shouted.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a 'Huh' expression before he explained, "Sasuke has the highest score this year, and even thought we did uncover some foul play with your last test and you redid it, you still had the lowest score. If we had more time I may have found other signs of foul play but we did not so you have to deal with who you are with."

After Iruka dismissed the kids Naruto's gang went up to the roof. Even Sakura and Ino were there since they could not find Sasuke at the moment.

"So," Naruto started as he ate one of his two small submarine sandwiches he packed for him and Rei, "What do you think of the teams?"

"I think we could have been paired better," Shikamaru said as he took a bite out of his rice ball.

"Oh," Hinata said as she said, "How would you place the teams, Shikamaru?"

"Well," Shikamaru went into his normal thinking pose before speaking, "I would revolve some of the team around Naruto really."

"Because of my jack-of-all-trades status," Naruto asked surprising the group before remembering yet again that Naruto had twenty years of memories to go on.

"Yes," Shikamaru said regaining his ground, "You're good at stealth…"

"I was trained by a few Navy SEALS and Motoko Kusanagi."

"… Your taijutsu is great…"

"Learned from a few different masters of the martial arts."

"..You ability to think ahead of most people is astounding, especially with the limited number of ninjutsu you know…"

"Forced taught that by Washu and Batman."

"…While your genjutsu could use some work that illusions you can make with you psychic abilities is beyond most genjutsu…"

"Taught that one to myself."

"…Your knack for all things technological is a great plus for sabotage…"

"I did learn from a few scientists."

"…and finally your kenjutsu would probably make more masters of the sword jealous."

"I did train with more then a few masters of the blade."

"Plane and simple any team you're placed on will do for you. But the one your on now may make or break you." Shikamaru said as he finished his little speech.

After that little revelation they went back to talking and eating. After a while they were called in and soon the team started going with their new senseis to where ever they were meeting. Soon the only team left was Team Seven, and they were getting pissed.

"Where the hell is our Sensei?!?!" Naruto shouted as he looked down both sides of the hall looking for their teacher.

"Iruka-sensei already went home, so where is our new Sensei???" Sakura also asked with a tick on her head while leaning on the front row of desks.

"Hm," was all Sasuke said as he sat quietly on one of the seat in the front row.

After a few more minuets Naruto had enough. He started gathering things for a huge prank either using what was their or pulling out some things from his sub-space pocket.

'I was saving some of this," Naruto thought as he set the prank up, 'But for this person it's worth it.'

Soon the deed was done and he sat on a desk near enough to see the action but far enough not to get hit. Sakura and already figured out what would happen and also got far enough way not to get but near enough like Naruto. Sasuke just scooted over to the farthest seat on the row he was on. Now it was the hardest part of a prank, the waiting.

Their Jounin teacher walked down the hall and saw a chalkboard eraser in the slot between the door and the door frame. He decided to humor them and walk right under the simple trap, or so he thought.

The sliver haired teacher walked right under the eraser allowing it to fall and unknowingly releasing the sneezing powder that was hidden with the chalk powder. The man started sneezing rapidly and one such sneeze sent him forward tripping a trip wire which was connected to two paint pails that were hanging on the ceiling by two threads. One holding tied to the handles, another tied around the pails themselves.

When the lines tied to the pails snapped thanks to the trip wire the swung down smashing another pail that was above the Jounin releasing its contents. The middle pail had pink paint, which splashed onto the man, while the other two had glitter in them. That wasn't the end of it. The paint sent the man reeling backwards where his foot stepped right into the middle of a nose on the ground. Naruto used one of his kunai to release a box that was filled with a half a ton of stuff that was hanging out the third story window. When the rope was cut the box was obeyed the laws of gravity and went down fast taking to noose which was connected by a long rope thru a pulley on the ceiling to another pulley near the window and connected to the ton of stuff that fell to the round sending the Jounin into the air.

Naruto and Sakura were laughing there heads off, rolling on the ground, while Sasuke was wondering if the man was really a Jounin. The Jounin in question glared at the tow laughing before he cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"My first opinion of you all is…" The man started as he built up the suspense.

Sakura leaned in wondering what he would say while Sasuke didn't want to know and Naruto knew what he might say.

"I hate you all."

Sakura face faulted as Sasuke just gave a snort not caring at all.

"Well," Naruto started, "You did willingly fall for the trap. You could have just opened the door and let the eraser fall without it hitting you."

The man glared at Naruto but inside he knew the kid was right and underestimated the Dobe somewhat if he was able to come up with such a plan. A few tweaks and it would have been deadly.

"Meet me on the roof." He said and disappeared in a poof so smoke.

"You heard him." Naruto said and led the little line to the roof.

**Next Chapter**

Next time Team Seven introduces each other with some interesting results.

Kakashi: "Now then, why don't we introduce each other?"

And some scary revelations about the number one rookie of the year.

Sasuke: "I have no dreams, only an ambition."

After a bit of round robin; their teacher tells them something they did not know.

Kakashi: "Only nine students will past is any year that is a failing rate of 66 percent."

What will our hero's do, found out next chapter!!

Naruto and Sakura: **"True Genin Exam Part 1!!! Survival Test!!!"**

Sasuke: 'I will pass with out their help.'

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Alright People, I think it's time for a few polls."

Poll 1) how many girls should be in Naruto's Harem.

5 Girls: 1 (Myself)

Poll 2) should I up the rating and add some lemons in later chapter?

Up the rating and add lemon: 1 (Myself)

Keep the same: 0


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 7**

**True Genin Exam Part 1!!! Survival Test!!!**

The new Team Seven got up to the roof pretty quickly and saw their teacher free of any of the offensive paint. Naruto gave the man a quick glare because he created the paint so that seconds after it hits the air it would be bone dry. This just confirmed that the teacher was too lazy to meet them in person and sent a clone to do the dirty work. If he didn't know the secret abilities of a shadow clone he would have went medieval all over the man's ass.

As soon as the sat down in front of him their sensei spoke up, "Let's see, why don't you introduce your selves."

"Ano Sensei," Naruto started, "What do you want to know?"

The man uncrossed his arms putting them into the customary, 'I don't know' position saying, "What you like, hate, hobbies, and dreams. Something like that" He re-crossed his arms as he sat on the rail that bordered the roof.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?" Sakura said sitting as close to the Uchiha as she could with Naruto sitting as far away from the brooding boy as eh could without to far away form the others.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself before he crossed his arms and started, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no interest in telling you my like and dislikes. As for my dreams… I have a few hobbies."

"So all we know is his name." Sakura said with a tick on her forehead.

' I've meet many a lazy teacher in both of my lives but he take the cake. ' Naruto thought spoke towards Kyuubi and Rei who sweat dropped at the introduction.

"Now it's your turn." He looked at his students before he pointed to Sakura. "You first pinky."

Sakura gained a slight tick on her brow before she started, "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like my friends and family as well as…" Her eyes shifted slightly towards Sasuke before she kept going, "My hobby is training with my friends, Learning about anatomy along with healing, and…" Again her eyes shifted towards Sasuke, "My dream is to be the best Kunochi I can be and…" And yet again but with time with a slight squeal before she got deadly serious, "I hate people who judge someone because of some thing they had no control over, and some fan girls."

(I was so tempted to write just write fan girl but I stopped myself before I did.)

'Nice dreams and all but a little boy crazy.' Kakashi thought before he pointed to Naruto, "You up Blondie."

Just like Sakura he gained a small tick on his forehead before starting, "My Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like Hinata-Hime, my Nakama, learning jutsu of any type, and weapons. My hobbies are snuggling with Hinata, making weapons from different anime, movies, and books, training, and trying different types of foods. My dream is to become Hokage to show the villager I'm not who they say I am, and marrying Hinata. I do not like people, who try and take advantage of people, who 'do not peal and apple and look at the insides before eating it' and those who uses other's pain to try and gain wealth."

'The past month must have either broken his mask, or something of the like.' He pointed to Sasuke as he started again, "And finally Duck Ass."

When Naruto, Kyuubi, and Rei heard that they chuckled/giggled lightly while Sakura and Sasuke glared at the teacher before the Emo regained his posture and started his intro.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I hate and there aren't a lot of things I like." Sasuke's face darkened as he finished, "Also I have an ambition that I have no intension of leaving as just a dream; the revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man."

'Just as I thought…' Kakashi thought while Sakura was only thinking about how cool he was and Naruto was wondering how long Sasuke would stay in Konoha before turning traitor.

"Alright," Kakashi said trying to clear up the air, "You three all have unique personalities. I like that." Kakashi waited a bit before he spoke again, "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

Naruto and Sakura tilted their heads to the side before the pink haired girl asked, "What kind of mission Sensei?"

"First, we're going to do something that we four can do." Seeing his student's confused face he simply said, "Survival Mission."

"Why are we going to train on a mission?" Sakura asked, "We had plenty of that in the academy."

"This is no ordinary training."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not liking where this was going.

The teacher started chuckling before answering, "Well if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised. Out of 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy; in other words a failing rate of 66 percent."

Even Naruto who had known about the failing rate was surprised. Kakashi chuckled at the expression.

"See? You three are surprised."

"So," Naruto started to theorize, "The test we took to get out of the academy was just to weed who has the stuff to become Genin?"

"Precisely," Kakashi said surprised thought you could not see it with his mask on, "Bring your equipment and meet at 6 a.m.! Meeting over and," he started just as he began to walk off, "Don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up."

As he walked off the kids also started to go their separate ways but not before Sakura asked Sasuke for a date, (and getting rejected) and then Sakura and Naruto telling each other good bye while Sasuke was thinking 'I will pass with out their help.'

Later, Naruto was able to find Iruka and told him about his new teacher.

"So you have Hatake-san huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as the two of them sat on a bench in the park drinking a soda each, "Anything I should know about him?"

Iruka thought for a bit he said, "You remember what I use to do before I became a Chunin sensei?"

Naruto nodded his head, He was one of the few that knew Iruka use to be an Anbu level Chunin for a while before he retired and gained a teacher job passing up the chance to be promoted to Jounin.

"Well I worked with him a few times and I know a few things. One of them is that he is almost late to anything except releases of Ichi Ichi paradise," Both males wrinkled their noses at the name, "and important missions. He is also a secret weapon in his right eye which he keeps hidden with his Hitai-ate. I never knew what it was but I do know it what let him gain more then a thousand Jutsus."

"How late are we talking about, a half an hour?"

"Try four to five hours."

That got the old gears running, "I could use that," Naruto said before he got up crushing his can and throwing the remains in a trash can, "Thanks, Sensei."

"No problem Naruto, I can already see the gears turning in your head."

"Playing games like Dream blade, does make a person think strategically a lot." Naruto countered tapping the side of his head.

Naruto introduced the miniature game to his friend and they liked it, Kiba for the cool figures, Shikamaru and Iruka for how much like a true battle it is. The fox container rushed home but not before telling Sakura's mother to make sure the girl did eat something that night and the next morning.

**Next day Seven O'clock**

Sasuke was not happy. He came at the designated time his new teacher said to come yet he wasn't here as well as people he was forced to be partnered up with. He was starting to get pissed when he saw his teammates walking across the bridge that lead into the training grounds they were to meet at. What was strange was that they were wearing different clothing then usual.

Naruto clothing was the same as ever except the entire thing was pitch black with a black jounin type jacket that Naruto modified from a bullet-proof vest so that it would fit scrolls as well as other things. He had his hair covered by a black do-rag and that was covered by a black baseball cap. He also had black shades on top of the bill to pull down later.

Sakura wore a dark red tight shirt with a two inch midriff, dark red shorts, and a miniskirt that was a bit risqué. Under the shirt was a black fishnet shirt and knee high leather combat boots with steel toes. She also had black gloves hanging from the belt that helped hold her skirt up. Her hair was in a braid that had something hanging on the end that Sasuke could not see, and two bangs hanging on both sides of her face with her Hitai-ate keeping them out of her eyes.

Sasuke just got madder as he saw that walking towards him with out a care and asked as calmly as he could at the moment, "Where have you been?"

Sakura smiled at the Uchiha widely as she said, "We were just wondering what Kakashi-sensei's test could be."

The guy just snorted, "Just don't get in my way." And with that he went back to brood.

Sakura looked dejected when the guy said that while Naruto just rolled his eyes along with Rei and Kyuubi. The whiskered boy quickly cheered the pink haired girl up and the two went back to discussing what the test could be. Four more hours later Kakashi finally got there.

"Hello fellows, good morning." Kakashi said with a simple wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura shouted while Naruto sweat dropped at how accurate his old teacher was about Kakashi.

"You see, a black cat crossed my path and…"

Kakashi had to dodge suddenly when a kunai went flying at him aiming for a tender spot. He looked to see who threw it and was too late to find out. Naruto and Sasuke both had their hands crossed while Sakura looked too pissed to throw something.

"Moving on," he said trying to get the memory out of his mind for the moment.

He pulled an alarm clock from somewhere and placed it on a near-by stump, "This is set for 12 o'clock."

They just looked at him with confusion as Kakashi pulled out two small bells on strings.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." Shaking them lightly to let them ring he continued, "Whoever can't will have no lunch, and I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in fornt of you." He finished by pointing to the three poles in the ground.

'So that why he said don't eat breakfast.' The trio thought with Sakura and Naruto glad they did.

Actually Naruto and Sakura's mother teamed up on the girl and got her to eat breakfast. Even the girl's excuse of being on a diet didn't help when Naruto said she was burning more calories training with him and the gang would normally eat.

"Hold it," Sakura said thinking, "why are there two bells?"

Kakashi chuckled at that and said, "Since there are two, at least one will be tied to the log." His single eye turned up in a U as he said that. "That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. That person will go back to the academy."

That got all three to get serious while Kakashi kept on talking.

"It might be one or all three. You can use your any weapon you brought. You will not be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"But it's to dangerous sensei!!!" Sakura said shocked," We might kill you!!!" the girl finished with Naruto nodding in agreement.

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto didn't speak up; his report did say that he was loud. He guessed that during the month the blond might have changes. If only he knew.

"We're going to start, Ready…Set…GO!!!"

The two graduates leaped off while Naruto sat there thinking.

"Didn't you hear me, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the silent boy, "I said go."

Naruto looked up at the teacher with a critical eye before shrugged off what he was thinking for the moment and walked to his new teacher. Hold Kaosuken in his left hand he walked towards the jounin smirking.

"This should be fun." He said as he clicked the katana open and brought his shades down over his eyes, ready to throw down.

**Next Chapter**

Naruto gets ready to fight his teacher for the right to continue being a Shinobi.

Naruto: "Let me tell you something; I am fairly strong."

Kakashi won't know what hit him if Naruto get his way.

Kakashi: 'The folder on him never said anything about this!!!"

While they are fighting a certain Emo is seething.

Sasuke: 'Where did Naruto get this power?!?!'

Unfortunately our hero is neither fast nor strong enough to handily Kakashi.

Kakashi: "Never let your opponent get behind you."

Find out what happened next time!!!

Kakashi and Naruto: **"TRUE GENIN EXAM PART 2!!! STUDENT VS SENSEI!!!"**

Sakura: 'This is a test of love!!!'

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Alright people I guess I didn't understand the polls enough. One person asked for all of the girls from Naruto and to make things clear I will get some rules down for the poll. I will not have any woman with Naruto that is old enough to either be a either a grandmother or mother. If I do have one Anko would probably be the only one because I can set her age to twenty if need be. And no girl's younger then him either. As for raising the rating because you want a Lemon in this story well, I may do the lemon but it will be after the Wave Mission and probably a Yuri one at that. And please keep the number of girl bellow seven if you can. Anyway here are the polls."

Poll 1) Number of girls in Naruto's Harem

2: 1

3: 1

5: 7

Poll 2) Up the rating and add some lemons or leave the same

Up the rating and add lemon: 9

Up rating only: 0

Leave Be: 1

"Also should I have Naruto become a Hanyou when he hits puberty? I've just read Lord of Hell by FlamingBlackDragon and I was wondering if I should?"

Poll 3) should Naruto be a Hanyou?

Hanyou:

Human:


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 8**

**True Genin Exam Part 2!!! Student VS sensei!!!**

Kakashi was curious as to why Naruto was not hiding like the others and voiced it, "Hey aren't you a little weird compare to the others?"

"Meh," Naruto shrugged as he pulled out Kaosuken, "I've been told that a few times that I. Never been one to stay with the mainstream."

Naruto placed Kaosuken on his shoulder and walked casually to him. Kakashi was really starting to wonder about the kid and if he really was as good as Sarutobi as said. He reached into his weapons pouch on his right side and Naruto stopped in curiosity.

"Shinobi tactics know-how number one, Taijutsu. I'll teach you that first?" He said rumishing thru the pouch.

That got Sakura wondering what was up, "Isn't Taijutsu how a Shinobi fights hand-to-hand without weapons, then why is he reaching for one?"

When he pulled his hand out it wasn't holding a kunai, shuriken, nor a spit ball. Instead he pulled out an orange paperback book. She Sakura saw the title thru her squinting eyes she was seething. The title read Icha-Icha Paradise.

Naruto used his sword to point to the book saying, "What with the book sensei?"

"I've been wanting to see how this story is going to develop for a while." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Oh, I've done the same thing before so I understand. Anyway mind if I attack?" Naruto said with a smile of his own.

"Huh?" Kakashi said looking up from his book in time to see Naruto coming at him ready to slice his head off.

He quickly ducked and saw Naruto doing at roundhouse kick with his spinning cut. On reflex he brought up his hand to block it and got a surprise. From the soul of his shoe and two inch long blade popped out forcing Kakashi to tumble back to not get hit. When he got up he saw that the blade was gone and had to ask.

"What's up with your shoes?"

Knowing what he was talking about he still looked down and inspected his shoe before saying, "Nothings wrong with it sensei."

Kakashi knew he was right but since he was the only one to see it he decided to drop it, "Aren't going to try again?"

"Sure, but let me tell you something first…" he said peaking Kakashi's interest, "I am fairly strong."

With that he shot straight at Kakashi will the purpose of obtaining a bell. The man was almost tempted to use his left eye but knew that if he did his colleagues would say that he was getting long in the tooth when he still had a lot of fight left in him.

In the bushes, Sakura was watching the fight with sparkling eyes of amazement, 'Sugoi, I never knew Naruto was that skilled, skilled yes but not that skilled.'

In the tree tops Sasuke was pissed, 'Where did the dead last get such power??? It belongs to me!!!'

He was so pissed that he subconsciously put of Killing Intent or KI as he watched the fight. Since Naruto was very sensitive to stuff like that he stumbled during a punch allowing Kakashi to disappear.

"Maitaze!!!" (Man!!!) Naruto cursed softly as he looked around for his opponent.

Just then he heard something that scared the living crap out of him.

"Never let your opponent get behind you." Kakashi said kneeling behind him, his hand forming the Tora or tiger seal.

"Aw crap!!!" Naruto said as he heard that.

'Is he doing a fire jutsu?!?! Sakura thought before shouting out a warning Naruto to get away.

"Too late," Kakashi said before unleashing his attack, "Hidden Leaf Ancient Supreme Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!"

Lunging forward he jabbed his fingers up Naruto's ass and with a burst of chakra sent the boy flying while he held his ass still holding his weapons. Just as he reached the apex of his flight he disappeared with a pop.

'Was I fighting a Kage bushin the whole time?' He asked himself while standing up.

In the bushes Naruto was kneeling low to the ground his katana sheathed and his neckerchief up over the bottom part of his face.

'That was close,' he thought, 'glad I made that Kage Bushin before he came here.

**Flashback, Ocean's Eleven style**

**A few minuets before Kakashi appeared**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting around waiting for the teacher, Naruto listening to his Ipod, Sakura reading a book she borrowed from Naruto, and Sasuke brooding. The picture holding them squishes down until it only take up the bottom part of the TV screen. A small scene pops up in the upper right corner with Kakashi in a book store buying the same book he pulled out during the fight. The left side has Rei watching from the shadows.

As soon as Kakashi heads towards the training grounds Rei pulls out a small cell phone from a pouch connected to a belt around her waist. She quickly types in it while watching Kakashi from the corner of her eye. On the bottom screen it shifts to Naruto's pocket before panning back to show the boy discreetly pulling out the phone and seeing the message. He flips it closed and excuses him self. The screen that showed Rei now shows Naruto hurrying into the forest after eh looked around he makes the cross sign and creates a bushin. Both clone and original nod before the clone transforms himself into a kunai that Naruto hides in his sleeve.

**End Flashback**

'Thankfully it was out of chakra when Sensei hit it that I didn't feel the super ass poke.' With a sigh be made sure he would not be seen nor felt then sat down in a crossed leg position thinking, 'Why in the hell does it feel like I'm missing something.'

Both Rei and Kyuubi knew what he was missing but Naruto asked them not to help him during the test so they kept quiet.

'Okay, Kakashi said that only nine out of 27 graduated will pass this year, a 66 percent failing rate. If you use that percentage for the teams then that means only three possible teams will pass.' Soon the answer clicked in Naruto's head.

Raising his hat up a bit, he hit himself on his forehead with the side of his fist lightly, "Maitaze." He said softly, "I'm so stupid." 'This test is not about the bells but our teamwork. I feel so stupid.'

As he finished, he heard a scream that was very familiar to him. He started to dart from shadow to shadow careful not to make a sound as he raced towards Sakura, the only person loud enough to beat Ino at times. He stopped at a bush and saw Sakura lying there knocked out. Naruto so much wanted to go out there and see if his friend was alright but stayed his hand just incase it was a trap. He sent a quick psychic pulse which allowed Naruto to feel who was where.

He felt Sasuke fighting Kakashi but no one else around him or Sakura. Moving quietly he went over to Sakura and checked to see if she was alright. Soon he was sweat dropped because it seemed like she was caught in a genjutsu that scared the shit out of her. Using Genjutsu: Kai, Naruto made sure the illusion was dispelled before doing a quick white mage spell called Cure to heal her of any injuries she might have gained during her fall.

Sakura slowly woke up and blinked her eyes a few times before turning to Naruto. Everything that had happen during the Genjutsu came rushing back and she almost cried out if Naruto had not placed his hand over the girl's mouth.

"Quiet Sakura!!!" Naruto hissed into her ear making her shiver a bit, "The test is still going so you need to be quiet!!!"

Sakura nodded her head before Naruto went on, "There's something wrong about this test. Something just does not add up."

Sakura yanked Naruto's hand off her mouth before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Kakashi-sensei said that out of 27 students only nine will become true Genin right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and said sarcastically, "Well duh."

"According to him that is a failing rate of 66 percent. Now take that percentage and do the math but with the teams we have."

Sakura did the math and gasped when she realized something, "This test isn't about the bell."

"Yep," Naruto said happy she figured it out, "It's about team work."

Up in the trees a Clone Kakashi sent when he felt the small amount of chakra that was used in a genjutsu: kai. Discreetly sending the clone it got there a few seconds after Naruto finished healing Sakura and hear the conversation between them. Smiling the clone dispelled itself and let the information seep into Kakashi mind and knew that he had a good team now. If only Sasuke joined them he could possibly pass them.

Naruto got up holding his hand out to Sakura, "Come on, we have to find Sasuke if we want to say Genin."

A few minuets later they found the Emo with his body neck down in the earth scowling up a storm. Sakura almost screeched when she saw Sasuke like that but a hand on her mouth kept her form doing so. He walked over to the Emo and bent down close to him smiling.

"How's the weather down there?"

Sasuke scowl deepened and he grunted as he tried to look away from the smirking boy. Sakura smacked Naruto on the head making Naruto's hard head meet Sasuke's equally hard head. The blond boy sat beside the buried dark haired boy as he held his head. Naruto silently thanked god that nothing else happened beside their usually butting heads.

Getting up Naruto brushed off his clothes and turned to the Uchiha, "If I get you out will you please hear me and Sakura out?"

Sasuke reluctantly nodded and Naruto cracked his knuckles before thrusting his fingers into the earth behind Sasuke and taking a good hold of him. Using his chakra to hem out he pulled with all his might and was able to free Sasuke.

Rolling his arms to get feeling back into them he grunted out, "What do you want?"

Naruto scowled softly saying, "A thank you would be nice," before getting back into business.

"Sasuke, me and Sakura have been thinking about the test. Something ain't right about it.

"Your right there is a problem," Sasuke said making the duo wonder if his beating knocked a few bolts loose, "And it's you two that's the problem."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN?!?!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face.

"If I was alone I could have gotten a bell by now." Sasuke said uncaring.

Sakura looked like she was going to cry while Naruto was pissed, his blue eyes glowing behind his shades with anger.

"LIKE HELL YOU WOULD HAVE!!! WE HAVE TO WORK AS A TEAM TO GET THEM!!!"

Sasuke snorted before saying, "I am my own team. I don't need a Dobe and a whore to help me."

Naruto growled low as hear heard that. He didn't mind being called a Dobe because it meant that the boy underestimated him; but calling Sakura a whore now that made him explode like Mt St Helen's.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAY MOTHER-FUCKER!!! I SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOU IN THE FUCKING DIRT INSTEAD OF TRYING TO HELP YOU!!! I HAVE A HALF OF MIND TO PUT YOU BACK IN THERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Both boys glared at each other, spark dancing between their eyes as they faced off. Before they could throw down the bell rang signaling it was twelve o'clock. Kakashi appeared before all three of them his face emotionless at the moment.

"Time's up, one of you is going to be tied up."

**Next Chapter**

The test is over now one of the members of Team Seven is going to be tied to a log.

???: "I can't believe this is happening."

Later Kakashi confers that the test was over teamwork.

Kakashi: "I'm disappointed in you Sasuke."

He then shows them a monument dedicated to the fallen Shinobis.

Naruto: "It would be an honor to be on that monument."

But all that aside will Team seven still be around or have they crashed a burned.

Kakashi: "You all…"

Find out next chapter!!!

Sakura and Naruto: **"TRUE GENIN EXAM PART 3: THE RESULTS**

Kakashi: "You are interesting Naruto."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"All right people, there is another chapter down. And here are the results for the polls so far."

Poll 1) Number of girls in Naruto's Harem

2: 1

3: 1

5: 10

Poll 2) Up the rating and add some lemons or leave the same

Up the rating and add lemon: 12

Up rating only: 0

Leave Be: 1

Poll 3) should Naruto be a Hanyou?

Hanyou: 4

Human: 0


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Power in a Shinobi world**

**Chapter 9**

**THE TRUE GENIN EXAM: THE RESULTS**

Later the Team Seven were gathered around the three stumps that here buried in the ground. One was leaning on the right stump while another was sitting in front of it. The last person was tied to the stump scowling deeply as he tried to get loose.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said as he struggled against the ropes before glaring at the adult in fornt of him, "Why and I the one tied up instead of the Dobe or the whore?"

Their teacher Kakashi sighed before pointing to the boy saying, "I'm disappointed in you Sasuke."

The emo just snorted making Kakashi sigh in disappointment. Straightening up he started speaking again.

"Here's the deal only Naruto and Sakura get to back to the academy." That pissed of the two he talked about while Sasuke smirk but was shot down, "Sasuke doesn't get to go back because he should drop out of the program entirely. You have no right to be a ninja."

The emotions of the team instantly switch from Sasuke glaring at the teacher while Naruto and Sakura smirked, thought for Sakura it was small because what Sasuke said about her still hurt.

"Do you even know what the test was about?" Kakashi asked Sasuke who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's to take the bells from you."

"Wrong!!!" Naruto said holding up a big sign that said "INCORRECT!!!"

"You're right Naruto, you were the first one to get what the test was about, thought it took you a while." Kakashi pointed out making the boy deadpan.

"I was thinking of it when you called me out, but thanks anyway."

Sasuke was getting pissed with being left out and asked with gritted teeth, "What was the true test?"

"Teamwork," Sakura said pushing her emotions towards Sasuke to the side for the moment, "separately we had no chance of getting a bell. Together we would have had a chance."

"Sensei probably played in my prank to make us underestimate him; anyone with some common sense could have figured it out sooner or later." Naruto said crossing his arms in thought.

That startled Kakashi a lot, "You folder must have been outdated Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes before Kakashi got back on track.

Kakashi walked over to the bleu rock in the middle of the clearing, "Look at this, numerous names are carved into this stone. All these people are heroes in this village."

Naruto felt something familiar with the stone and ask, "K.I.A.?"

Kakashi turned his head towards Naruto and nodded his head. Sakura looked down solemnly while Sasuke just look indifferent. Naruto walked up to the stone and said a small prayer to the people who names were written in the stone.

"You know what, I want my name on this stone." That startled the people there until Naruto explained, "Even if I die before I become Hokage I hope that my name is on here. 'Cause it would mean that I died a hero and to me that's the closest thing to becoming the Hokage."

Sakura smiled at Naruto sadly while Kakashi's single eye was wide in surprise. Naruto walked back to the logs and leaned against the one opposite of Sakura leaving Kakashi to think.

Kakashi turned to the three his single eye scanning them, "As much as I want to train Naruto and Sakura, I must have a team of three Genin. This teams passes and hopefully our teamwork will grow."

Sakura yelled in happiness while Naruto and Sasuke smirked, though Naruto's was much happier then Sasuke's. Naruto walked over to where the lunches were while Kakashi untied Sasuke and Sakura. He knelt down to them but before he picked them up he looked to see if his teacher and friend were not looking his way. He reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone and flipped it open. He pressed a five number combination into it before pressing the enter button on the top.

Naruto felt the world grind down to a halt. He looked around round to see if it worked. Kakashi was untying the in the middle of untying the Teme while Sakura seem to freeze as she was in mid air. He looked at the screen of his phone which read "HYPERTIME ACTIVE" along with a timer set for five minuets in hypertime.

"Got to love hypertime." Naruto said as he place the phone back in his pocket.

Naruto got the technology for Hypertime where he went to a world where the movie Clockstoppers was real, "Borrowed" the plans, and with a lot of help was able to incorporate the tech into his special cell phone. Thought there were a few problems. The major one was the amount of power needed to use Hypertime. He was able to overcome that by upgrading the original battery and putting a limit to how many times he could, to coin the phrase, "Clock up" and for how long. He could use hyper time at least ten times for five seconds of real time each or five minuets of hypertime.

"Now to get back at the Teme, no one calls Sakura-chan a whore." Naruto said as he opened one of the bentos.

He pulled out a test tube filled with a green liquid from his coat and after opening it poured the liquid over the white rice in the bento. It glowed for a second before turning back to its original color. He replaced the top and got out of hyper time with three minuets of it to spare. He stacked the Bentos together, the tainted one in the middle, and walked over to the group.

"Here you go Sakura." He said handing her the Bento and gaining a small smile in return, he here the middle Bento who barely caught it and gave the last one so Kakashi.

"Aren't you hungry Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking the Bento over.

"I've got my own." He said pulling out another Bento from his coat surprising the man who didn't think such a large thing could fit in the coat.

They sat down and quietly ate their lunch, well except for Sasuke who was woofing it down since he didn't eat breakfast. Naruto just smirked as he ate seeing the boy eat the rice.

'That's right bitch…' he thought, 'eat that fast cause you're going to pay for it later.'

After they ate, Sasuke walked off with Kakashi about to follow him when Naruto stopped him.

"What do you want Naruto?" He asked ready to get back to his books.

"Do you know a shop where I can get better gear without paying too much because of my tenant?" Naruto asked with Sakura behind him.

Kakashi was worried about Sakura finding out but when Naruto told him that she was one of his friends that found out about Kyuubi with him he calmed down, "I know of a place. Follow me."

Naruto and Sakura hurried after Kakashi who went by roof top towards the shop. A few minuets later they reached an alleyway and Kakashi jumped down with two of his students' right behind him.

"A lot of ANBU go to this place because the owner was one of their own before he got married. He has praised you many times Naruto for holding the Kyuubi at bay."

Naruto whistled low while Sakura just gasped at the place. The front of the shop looked normal but it was inside that stunned them more. Naruto was drooling at all the different kinds of hand held weapons while Sakura was just out of it. Kakashi smiled under his mask, he had a mixture of both their expressions when he first entered the shop.

"Welcome to the wolf claw shop." Someone said and Sakura and Naruto turned to owner of the voice.

The person was a man with a slightly muscular frame that Naruto knew came from working at a forge. He was clean shaven with graying brown hair and was as tall as Kakashi. He wore a blacksmith apron over his clothes and his hands were slightly dirty.

"Good to see you again Kakashi." The man said shaking the one eyed man's hand.

"You too Hibiki. Do you think you could outfit my two of my student here?

The man looked that over before his eyes widen seeing Naruto and started chuckling a bit.

"Well, well well, I was wondering when you were coming here." Hibiki said looking at Naruto.

"Huh?" the three customers intelligently.

The man slapped his forehead and turned to Kakashi, "I'm surprised that Minato's best student didn't see the resemblance. Think of all the people you know and compare them to Naruto."

Kakashi did just that and his eyes widen in shock when the dots connected, "Son of a bitch."

"Okay," Naruto said a bit pissed, "What the hell is going on???"

"You may not believe this Naruto but I know your father."

"What?!?!" both kids shouted in surprise making the adults cover their ears.

"Yes," Hibiki said cleaning his ear out, "His name is Minato Namikaze."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Sakura asked as she took a thinking pose.

"Well he's that same man that…" Hibiki stopped before going on, "Stopped the Kyuubi."

Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped at that, "You mean that Naruto's/my father is the same on that sealed the Kyuubi in him/me!!!"

Hibiki was shocked that not only Naruto knew about the Kyuubi but also his teammate did as well. Naruto explained how Sakura and his friends knew making Hibiki relived.

"I'm glad that the younger generation is a lot smarter then the villagers." He said with Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, Yes the Yondaime is your father but don't blame Sandaime Hokage-sama or Kakashi. Only my self and Minato's teacher Jiraiya knew who you were."

"I guess it was to protect myself from assassins from the villages that hated him. Too bad it didn't work; it was a good idea but I still had them on my tail but for Kyuubi." Naruto said sadly.

The adults looked at the ground in shame while Sakura patted Naruto's back. After a while Naruto shook himself out of his self loathing and got back on track.

"So how did you know I was Minato-otousan's son? I mean beside that I look like him somewhat?"

Hibiki chuckled before pointing to the door, or rather above it.

"When I first opened my shop Minato placed a seal above the door that would make a similar seal in my workshop that would glow as well as ring out when a customer came in. A few days later, before the Kyuubi came, he tweaked the seal a bit so that when someone of his blood came it would glow a different color." Hibiki said proudly.

"Wow, seals can do a lot." Sakura said in awe with Naruto just whistling in compliment.

"Yep," Kakashi said proud of his teacher, "Minato-sensei said that his family was full of seal masters. I can help you become one yourself if you want."

During that time Hibiki went to the back of the shop and came back with a large wooden box in his hands, "Mianto wanted me to give this to you when you first came to my shop. It's sealed with a blood seal and can only open for you. Just dab a little blood on this spot and it will open for you."

Naruto took the box with tears in his eyes and said, "Arigato," while bowing low.

"He also set up an account for you so that you would not have to worry about paying me for a while. It should last until you're seventeen or older."

Naruto and Sakura got their gear with Naruto trading his low end kunai which was all the shops would give him and high prices, for some mid grade ones as well as a few high grade one just in case. Sakura also got a few items a well and was going to pay for them before Naruto stopped her and bought them for her. Sakura tried to persuade him not to but the boy would not budge and still paid for it. He also got her a few first aid kits for himself and Sakura with a few added items he knew would come in handy.

As the trio finished with their shopping they heard the door opening and Naruto with his youkai enhanced ears could hear a slight ringing in the back. He turned around and froze when he saw the person. The person was a girl a year or tow older then him, with dark brown hair that was up in two buns that looked like mouse or panda ears and eyes that were a similar dark brown. She wore a pink sleeveless Chinese shirt with dark green Chinese pants and bleu Shinobi sandals.

Naruto blinked a few times before saying, "Panda-chan?"

The girl froze before glaring at the kid, "Who are you?!?!" she asked getting a familiar feeling about the kid that called her an old name a friend she knew in the orphanage before she was adopted by her new family.

"It's me," Naruto said pulling off his hat, do-rag, and shades, "Naruto."

The girl was shocked seeing her old friend before she glomped him squealing, "Whiskers!!!"

Naruto hugged the girl back happy to se his old friend again, "It's good to see you again Tenten-chan!!!"

"Back at you Naruto-kun!!!" She said tear gathering in her eyes.

When they pulled back Naruto said, "The old lady said that you were adopted but didn't tell me by whom. I guess I have more incentive to come here often."

"It's good to see you to Naruto-kun. How have you been?!?!"

The three bystanders watched as Naruto and Tenten talked to each rapid fire. Sakura was the first to regain her mobility and had to ask something.

"How do you know her Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Sakura saying, "Me and Panda-chan here were friend in the orphanage. She wasn't liked by the girl for her love of all things sharp and pointy and me, being who I am, was kept away from the others."

Tenten instantly thought of something, "Did you figure out why people hated you?"

"I did but I'll tell you tomorrow when I train with my other friends."

Tenten looked at Naruto surprised, "You gain some more friends, Whiskers?"

"Yep," Naruto said happily, "Sakura-chan here is one of them. You'll meet the rest tomorrow."

After a few more minuets of talking, with Kakashi leaving during it, Naruto told Tenten when and were they were meeting and left with Sakura. They went in the same direction since Sakura lived a few blocks away from Naruto.

"Are you going to cheat on Hinata-chan?" Sakura said to Naruto with a glare.

Naruto stumbled and almost dropped his new gear at the question, "WHAT?!?!" he shouted at his friend blushing horribly, "I would never do that to Hina-chan!!!"

Sakura glared at the boy a few more moment making him sweat a lot before she smiled happily, "I knew you wouldn't but I had to test you just in case."

Naruto met his good friend dirt again before glaring at Sakura, "That was dirty Sakura-chan, very dirty."

Sakura giggled before helping Naruto up and went on their way. Soon they reached Naruto's house and parted ways. When the blond haired boy got into his apartment he looked at the box wondering what he should do next.

**Next Chapter**

Now Naruto has a problem, Should he open the box left for him by his father or not.

Naruto: "What to do?"

Later after a few D-rank missions Naruto meets up with his friend and tell Tenten the reason why he's hated.

Hinata: "Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?"

What happens, find out next time!!!

Hinata and Tenten: **"FAMILY REVEALED: THE YELLOW FLASH FILES!!!"**

Naruto: "Why did you do it otousan?"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well there we go Naruto has found out about his family, or one part of it and Sasuke is going to get his just deserts. Next chapter might be ten or more pages long but it will be an experiment to see if you ant such long chapter. I do know that some readers do and I want to see what you think. The first poll will close next chapter and the Harem number we be revealed in that chapter as well. Here are the results so far."

Poll 1) Number of girls in Naruto's Harem

2: 1

3: 1

5: 12

Poll 2) Up the rating and add some lemons or leave the same

Up the rating and add lemon: 14

Up rating only: 0

Leave Be: 1

Poll 3) should Naruto be a Hanyou?

Hanyou: 6

Human: 0

"The next chapter will not be up until next weekend so that I can catch up on some of my other stories. And any new chapter for any of my stories will also be up on weekends sense school has started for a lot of us. Until then, Ja ne!!!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Powers in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 10**

**Family Revealed: The Yellow Flash Files**

Naruto stared at the box on the table in front of him as he sat on the couch. He was extremely nervous as he sat there staring at the box.

'What to do?' he thought as he just stared at the box.

Rei was leaning on a near by wall worried for her tamer while Kyuubi was worried also. All three of them just stared at the box wondering what to do.

Finally Rei had had enough of the silence, "Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto asked as he kept on staring.

"Are you going to open it or what?"

Naruto stayed quiet at that not knowing how to answer. Thankfully Kyuubi did it for him.

" Be quiet Rei, " she said thru the trio's mental link, " He never knew his father in this life nor his past life. And this IS the first time he had to deal with something like this. "

"I know!" Rei shouted getting annoyed, "I think he should just get it over and done with. Staring at it's not going to solve any mysteries!"

Naruto saw Rei's point and decided to just grit his teeth and hope for the best. Taking his thumb in his mouth he bit down hard enough to draw blood. Then he quickly wiped his blood on the seal not wanting anything to stop him. The seal disintegrated into dust and Naruto cautiously opened it. Inside were three scrolls, one larger then the others, along with a strange kunai that had two smaller blades on either side of the main blade.

He took out all four items and spread them out across the table. He briefly looked at the smaller scrolls and saw that both of them had a name on them, on read, "Hiashi Hyuuga" while the other was "Sandaime Hokage." Wondering if the Hyuuga person was related to Hinata he placed that to the side before taking the bigger scroll in his hands. Like the box it also had a blood seal on it. Using a little left over blood on his thumb he spread it over the seal and just like the one on the box it also disintegrated. He opened it up and saw that the first part of it was a letter.

_Dear Naruto;_

_I guess since you got this letter that you must have met my old friend Hibiki. If he hasn't already told you then my name is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and the one that sealed the Kyuubi into you. I hope that the villagers had treated my like a hero. It was my last wish but if not, then I'm sorry. I left with you a few things I hope will be helpful in your ninja career. Seal in this scroll is a few manuals, two of them dealing with the jutsu that made me famous, the Ransengan, and the Hiraishin. Both made me infamous with the Shinobi Nations during the last Third Ninja War. Use the wisely and only teach your family how to use them. At this time your mother is in a coma but she was conscious long enough to name you and hold you for a while. I do not have much time left. The scrolls that came along with this one is for my old teammate Hiashi Hyuuga and my predecessor Sarutobi-jiisan. Good luck son and have a good life._

_Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage_

_P.S. You are the last of my clan and your mother's so the council may ask you to have a small harem of girls to replenish Konoha of our clans, meaning at least five wives. Good luck on that._

Naruto's eyes were wide as he read the letter. He had to read it over a few times to make sure he left nothing out. At the end he was palling because he knew that the harem part would be a bit tricky with his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked and Naruto gave her the letter which she read a few times and also started turning white.

"You see?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the fox type digimon.

" Hinata's not going to take that well. " Kyuubi said as all three of them thought back to the first time he went out in his new clothes.

**Flashback**

It was a few weeks since Naruto went shopping with the girls and for a while he wore a modified version of his regular jumpsuit. Now it was time for the village to see the new Naruto. He put on his Hitai-ate/neckerchief combo around his neck. His cowboy hat, blue jeans, and black with silver sneakers. He also wore a dark green shirt that read "Can you hear me now?" with a tank between "Can you hear me" and "Now." As he started out he felt the eyes of everyone on him.

People started wondering who the person was and when they saw the blond hair and whiskers, most of them started glaring at the kid. The only ones who were not were the woman who started drooling at the handsome figure, even if he was the Kyuubi-gaki.

As Naruto walked along the road he felt someone following him. He turned around but saw no one in sight. He went back to walking and yet again felt like someone was watching. He quickly turned around and yet again there was no one there. Feeling extremely creeped out, he went back on his walk. He kept on walking as the feeling stared to grow. He just ignored it and kept on walking hoping it was not what he thought it was. Reaching inside his trench coat, he silently pulled out a mirror and making sure it was hidden he looked behind him and saw many people's worst dream. Fan girls.

Knowing he didn't have a chance of saving his virginity alone he rushed away from there as fast as he could. The girls started screaming as they gave chase to the blond bishi. Naruto there was only one person who could help him at this moment, he only hoped she was not busy.

Hinata was resting in a park with lots of flowers around her. She loved coming to this park because of the natural beauty surrounding the place. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a cry for help.

"HINATA!!!!"

She looked up and saw a pack of girls chasing her boyfriend Naruto. Instantly she saw red. No one chased after her man unless it was her. Soon as Naruto jumped over the bench Hinata was sitting on the lavender eyed girl was all over the fan girls like white on rice. It was not a fight but a massacre. Hair was pulled, names were called, eyes were gouged out, bones were broken, and thru it all Hinata was kicking ass and taking names. When it was all over Hinata stood on a pile of blooded and bruised fan girls moaning in pain.

Hinata turned her Byakugan intensified glare at Naruto, "Come here Naruto."

Not wanting to piss of Hinata he quickly jump back over the bench and followed Hinata like a loyal dog.

**End Flashback**

"That girl has you so whipped," Rei said.

"What about Mihoshi?" Naruto asked knowing that Mihoshi from Tenchi Muyo had his partner wrapped around her little finger.

The yellow fox digimon just shut up knowing that she lost that battle. Naruto opened the large scroll further and saw that the manuals were lined up from beginner to advance, twelve manuals in all. Naruto took the first three, and was surprised that they also included the Ransengan. He looked up at the clock and saw that he had a lot of time left before he needed to go to bed and read up on the manuals. Sure he could have used Kage Bushin to do it more easily but he loved to read so he did it the old fashion way.

While Naruto was reading over the things his father left for him, Sasuke was sitting on his porcelain throne.

"CURSE YOU NARUTO!!!"

The liquid that Naruto poured over Sasuke's rice was a special formula that acted like a supped up version of laxatives. While it lasted as long as regular laxatives but it had more of a kick to it then the regular kind.

"I hate Naruto!!!" Sasuke seethed as he sat on the throne

He finally stopped going and went to get something to eat. An hour later he was back on the toilet and he would be that way until around midnight.

**Next day in the Afternoon**

Tenten went to the training ground Naruto said he and his friends trained at and was surprised at what she saw. Everyone was sparing with one another. Hinata and Kiba tag teamed Naruto who was surprisingly holding his own. Ino and Sakura were trying out new jutsus that they found in the library on Chouji who did have much of a resistance towards Genjutsu and Shikamaru was just lying as he watched the clouds go by.

Naruto dodged one of the attacks and saw Tenten, "Tenten!!!" he shouted before Hinata slammed into him.

Tenten rushed over to them and saw Naruto and Hinata kissing making her eyes go wide.

Naruto pulled Hinata lightly off him and turned to the girl, "Nice to see you again Tenten."

Hinata looked at Tenten then at Naruto before asking a bit jealous, "Who is she?"

"She's an old friend of mine back when I was in the orphanage. We watched each other's back until she was adopted." Naruto said happily.

Naruto and Sakura then told the whole gang all that happened yesterday. Kiba laughed when he heard what happened to a clone of Naruto but stopped when Naruto threatened to do to him what happened to the clone. Ino got super pissed when she heard what Sasuke called Sakura and was about to kill the last Uchiha when Naruto told them what he did and they all got a good laugh at that, especially when Naruto told them how the kid looked that morning.

He then told them what happened afterwards and the gang got pretty quiet when they heard that, except for Tenten who had no idea why they were quiet. Finally she could not take the silence anymore and asked Naruto the question that had plagued her mind a lot.

"Why do a lot of the adults hate you, Naruto?"

Everyone got really nervous at that but Naruto took a deep breath before letting it out. He had a good feeling about Tenten and hoped that it was right.

"I'm sure you know about the Kyuubi right?" getting a nod he was about to go on when Hinata asked something.

"Are you sure about this Naru-kun?"

"My gut tells me its okay, and it hasn't let me down yet." He turned back to Tenten while Hinata looked on with the other with worry.

"Anyway what most kids are told is wrong. The Kyuubi didn't die. It could not; instead my otousan sealed it away."

" The guy had a lucky shot. " Kyuubi said pouting deeply.

Soon the pieces fell into place, "You mean?"

"That right Tenten," Naruto said hoping his right, "The Kyuubi was sealed into me."

Tenten saw the fear and hope in Naruto eyes and before either one knew it Tenten began hugging her old friend, "If you think I'm going to leave just because you have a demon sealed into you then your dead wrong." She pulled back smiling happily, "You're a hero like my otousan said. If the villagers are stupid enough to believe that you are a demon then prove them wrong."

"Thanks Tenten." Naruto said extremely happy and the two hugged again but Hinata separated them.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked with a tick above her eyebrows.

"Hugging my friend, what do you think?"

Kiba laughed as he saw them glaring at each other, "Looks like you have another admirer Naruto!!!"

Kiba laughed a few more moment before Naruto, Hinata and Tenten sent him to meet his newest friend, dirt. Before Hinata and Tenten could start their glaring contest Naruto took Hinata by her arm and pulled her away from the other.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Hinata grudgingly did so and as soon as they got far enough the blond boy showed his girlfriend his father's letter, especially the end part.

Hinata blinked owlishly for a few moments before she asked, "Is this true?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was going to see Sarutobi-jiisan later about this as well as someone named Hiashi Hyuuga. I have a scroll addressed to both of them."

Hinata glared at Naruto who started sweating before she began to pull him towards the Hokage Tower.

"We'll see him and my father now."

"FATHER!!!" Naruto shouted as he was dragged along the ground.

Naruto barely had time to tell the other he had to do something before Hinata raced towards the tower stopping briefly at Naruto's apartment to get the scrolls. When they got there the secretary for the Hokage wouldn't let them in.

"Come on let us in." Naruto whined as Hinata tapped her foot trying not to blow up in the woman's face.

"Hokage-sama is very busy. He has no time to deal with you or your whore demon."

Naruto was about to wail on the woman when the Hokage came in.

"Nice to see you Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." He turned an icy glare towards the woman and said, "You fired, get your stuff and never come back."

The woman's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to understand what just happened. The old man sat down at his desk while the young Genin stood in fornt of it.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked glad to be away from the paper work.

Naruto searched in coat for a bit before pulling out the scroll addressed to the old Hokage, "I think this might explain it Hokage-jiisan."

The old leader took the scroll and quickly opened it. After a while his mouth dropped open releasing his pipe from his mouth as his eyes went to the size of dinner plates. He didn't even know he dropped his pipe until a fire started at his crotch and he began to beat at it with the Genin laughing madly.

Sarutobi sighed after making sure his little soldier was alright and looked at Naruto apologetically, "I never knew that you were Minato-kun's Musuko. I knew he was married but I didn't know he had a child."

"Well I guess we shouldn't have been surprised, he was the most feared in the last Shinobi war." Naruto said with a shrug.

Sarutobi nodded his head before going to the fourth's picture and pulling it down to reveal a safe in the wall behind it. Using a combination and key he opened the safe and rummaged thru it before pulling out a few things.

"I was told I would know what to do with this when the time was right." He said as he pulled out a box similar to the one Naruto got the scrolls in, "It has some items your otousan's left behind for some reason. I guess he left them for you and Kushina."

"Who's that Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked as her boyfriend took the box in his hands.

"She's Minato-kun's wife, you okaasan, Naruto."

Naruto's jaw dropped tot eh ground before he picked it up and asked, "Is she still around?"

Sarutobi shook his head sadly, "She thought that you had died and left with Tsunade who was a mother to Kushina after her family abandoned her as a child."

While Naruto was sad that his mother was not there he was glad that she didn't leave because of him being the container to Kyuubi. He hoped that he could finder her soon and asked Sarutobi something.

"Who is Tsunade?" While he did know a lot about the Naruto universe his memories were a bit broken and he forgot a few things.

Hinata answered him, "She is one of the Densetsu no Konoha!!! The best Medic-Nin to come from Konoha!!! Her skills are legendary!!!"

Hinata looked like someone who was talking about an idol of their. The girl did admire Tsunade because she was a strong Kunochi that everyone admired.

Naruto sweat dropped seeing his girl act like that, "Anyway do you think you could get her to come here Ojiisan?"

"I can try but the only person who would have a better chance is another one of my students, Jiraiya. I'll ask him to come back to Konoha so you can meet him and hopefully find her later."

Naruto nodded happily glad to be able to meet him mother for the first time. He would have to wait but then waiting just made the reunion sweeter. After a bit more talking Hinata dragged Naruto to her mansion to meet her father.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked extremely worried.

"I'm sure." Hinata simply said as she continued towards her house.

Naruto gulped in fear as the mansion loomed ever closer, 'hope I'm alive after this.'

**Next Chapter**

"Well another one down and I have some sad news. My mother is going on a cruse this weekend and I'm going to be at my grandmother's house. I will not be able to update next weekend which is a blessing and a curse. Blessing because I can work on a few more stories I have been neglecting and a curse because I will not be able to review or anything else besides Read because the Wi-Fi there is not really reliable. Anyway I am closing the first and seconds polls while adding a new one."

Poll 1) Number of girls in Naruto's Harem

5: 14 WINNER!!!

Poll 2) Up the rating and add some lemons or leave the same

Up the rating and add lemon: 15 WINNER!!!

Poll 3) should Naruto be a Hanyou?

Hanyou: 8

Human: 0

New Poll!!!

Poll 4) should Naruto learn how to be a Med-nin like Tsunade in honor of his past mother who was a RN or Registered nurse?

Yes: 1 (Myself)

No: 0

"There's the new poll what do you think I got the idea after reading a story called "Demonic Nemesis" by DarkFayt. I'm Thinking of doing it but I might over power him. the last two polls will be up until I get the next chapter out. As a bonus for not putting any chapter up next weekend I'm going to have at least four stories updated and maybe a new one up and running."


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 11**

**Journey to the Land of waves!!!**

A couple of months have passed since Naruto and his team passes the true Genin exam. For the fox container had quiet a weird two months. He met up with Hinata's father which was the same person he met when he regained his past memories. It seemed like the scroll had a reminder for a marriage proposal both Naruto's mother and Hinata's made between each other. To say that the couple was surprised would be an understatement. Hinata squealed like a girl who had just seen her favorite actor while Naruto fainted.

During the months Naruto had trained himself silly in many things such as Medic Nin techniques. He wanted to learn how to be one in honor of his past mother. While he didn't want to be as good as Tsunade he did want to get close. He also trained in the Medical jutsu along side the girls. He also worked on his chakra control with his friends. He had Sarutobi test him privately and found out that he had at least high Chunin chakra control. He had been working on Tree climbing and water walking including the variations of them combining other chakra exercises such as the leaf exercise Iruka taught him and was now working on kunai balancing. But because the clones could not do such exercises he was working on it himself while his clones trained in other things like Magic or his control over the darkness.

Now after months of D-rank missions Naruto had enough of them. He stood with his teammates and sensei in front of the Hokage with Iruka at his side.

The old man listed off what D-rank missions there were and after the first ten Naruto had enough, "HELL NO!!!" He said holding up a huge sign that had a large red circle with a slash thru it that he got from out of no where.

"I'm tired of these missions, we've had over fifty of them and I want a higher level mission!!!" Naruto said after he put up the sign, "That should be enough for at least a low level C-rank mission."

'He's right,' Both Sakura and Sasuke thought as they watched their teammate yell.

"Bakayaro!!!" Iruka said standing up quickly as he slammed his hands onto the table, "You're still a novice ninja!!!"

"I know that!!! But a team that has done over Fifty D-rank mission are allowed to go on a low level C-rank mission!!!" Before he could rant some more Kakashi smacked him on the head almost making him fall like his Manga/Anime counterpart but still rubbing his head in pain.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi said as said boy was in pain, "It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are."

He went on to explain the different types of missions and what not to Naruto and his team. He opened his eyes that he closed as he lectured to Naruto and saw that he wasn't listening.

"So what are you going to work on next Naruto?" Sakura asked ignoring the lecture like her friend.

"I'm still going to work on my speed it's nowhere near what I want it to be, I might also work on power next, what do you think?"

"LISTEN!!!" Sarutobi yelled at Naruto who had his back to him.

"Gomen Nasai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said embarrassed with his student.

"Looks Ossan, "Naruto said as he turned to the Hokage, "I'm glad that you want to make sure were safe and what not," he tilted the shades on his face too the tip of his nose as he looked over them, "But if you don't give me a better mission soon. I'll use it."

Sarutobi paled at what Naruto was talking about, "YOU WOULDN'T!!!"

Naruto just smirked before he formed the cross seal, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

Soon at least twenty clones filled the room with no smoke signaling their creation before they all clapped their hands together and formed another seal, "HENGE!!!"

Smoke covered all the clones including Naruto before it settled down revealing, "HAREM NO JUTSU!!!"

Everyone in the room, including Sakura surprisingly, spewed blood for their noses at the sight of forbidden flesh, and were sent flying. Naruto cursed silently as he saw Sasuke flying. He now owed Kiba a hundred ryu next time he sees him. The Hokage got up shakily as Naruto dispelled the jutsu.

"Okay Naruto, you win." He searched thru the scrolls around him looking for any C-rank missions that would get Naruto's fancy.

Soon he found one, he smiled then cleared he throat before speaking, "Team Seven, you new mission is to escort the bridge-builder named Tazuna back to Wave country."

As the Hokage finished the door opened and an old portly man came thru it wearing a slightly raged shirt and pants, reeking of Sake making Naruto's eyes water behind his shades thanks to his extra sensitive nose. He looked disdainfully at the three Genin.

"These runts are the Shinobi you assigned to protect me? There barely out of their diapers and the black haired one looks weak compared to the other two."

Sasuke almost killed the old man before Kakashi and Naruto grabbed a hold of him and held him back rather easily.

"I don't think you should bad mouth us or else the attack duck here might kill you." Naruto said happily before Sasuke switched targets to Naruto with Kakashi being the only one holding him back.

"Sasuke, don't kill your teammates or the client." Sarutobi dead panned before clearing his throat, "Your mission starts tomorrow morning at 8:30."

"Is that regular time or Kakashi time?" Sakura asked out loud making said Jounin glare at her.

"Regular time," Sarutobi deadpanned glaring at Kakashi, "Dismissed!"

**Naruto's new house**

Naruto raced to his house that he moved into after he showed Sarutobi he was the Yondaime Hokage's son. It was not all that big like the Hyuuga mansion but it was taller. The house was three stories tall and maybe two of three times bigger then a regular three person house. Naruto thought it felt more like a house from America then a Japanese style house.

While to most people who had access to a lot of money like millionaires and such, to Naruto he never even lived in such a place was mind blowing. Jason only "Lived" in a seven room one garage house; even with the money he had as an author he could not use it and Naruto had only lived in a three room apartment that was a dump thanks to the villagers. Now he was living in paradise He had his own room where he could put anything he wanted in it, same with Rei. Hinata also had a room in the mansion just in case the elders in her family got a little to rambunctious.

Naruto raced thru the door of the mansion that was thankfully far enough away that the villagers would not find it so easily. That and the electrical fence around it would keep the one that do find it out if they were not Shinobi. For the Shinobi there were traps galore that would not kill them but make them think twice about trying it again.

Naruto raced thru the house and passed Rei who had to jump out of the way so she would not get ran over.

"What's the rush?" Rei asked out loud to Kyuubi thru the link.

" Naruto finally got a C-rank mission starting tomorrow. " Kyuubi said a bit tired thanks to her and Naruto training in the dream world making her sleep during the day sometimes missing out good stuff.

" Oh Yeah!!! " Naruto commented thru the link, " You can come too if you want to Rei. My team could use the back up. "

"I might just do that." She said and with that she also started packing.

**Next day**

Sakrua was not a happy girl at the moment. She was waiting at the gate with the client with Sasuke and Kakashi, who was surprisingly on time, and they were waiting or Naruto. It was only a few minuets after eight thirty but she was still mad.

"Where is he?!?!" she scream out making everyone near by winch.

Just as Sakura yelled in anger they heard cussing worst then anything they had ever hear even making Kakashi and Tazuna blush. As the person got closer they saw that it was Naruto but something was different about him.

When Sasuke saw he decided to point it out, "Quit using that stupid jutsu dobe."

He ended up in the dirt thanks to a two prong attack from Naruto and Sakura using mallets.

"Bakayaro!!!" Sakura screamed, "Naruto's not in his, I mean her jutsu at the moment."

That's right. Naruto's curse reared its ugly head again as an old woman splashed him as he raced towards the gate his team was at. After explaining it to them and Kakashi using Jutsu Kai on the boy turned girl, Sasuke asked a stupid question.

"Why didn't you turn back using hot water before you got here?"

Naruto rolled her eyes before saying, "Because genius cold water is more abundant in the wild the hot. If I stay changed at the moment I won't change during a fight where my weight, speed, and, such, doesn't change on the fly."

After the Emo grumbled a bit they started off. Sasuke kept in front of the client while Naruto and Sakura were at his sides and Kakashi took the back spot, with his nose in his book. While they are walking let me explain what the Shinobi are wearing. Both Sasuke and Kakashi wore their regular clothing with bulky backpacks on.

Sakura wore the same clothing she wore during the True Genin exam while Naruto wore something a little different. She had quickly changed before meting her team after getting splashed. Naruto had on dark blue hip hugging jeans with a lot of play in the legs, a brown short sleeved shirt with a dark green bullet proof vest of hugging her body showing off her curves. The vest had a lot of pockets for scrolls and other things and was partly hidden by her dark red trench coat. Instead of her normal cowboy hat she had on a black and red baseball cap, turns around, with a strange pair of goggles on her head, with her Hitai-ate around her neck above her neckerchief. Both girls had on small backpacks since they both put their stuff in scrolls for more space for less weight. Naruto also had a surprise on her right thigh. Naruto her shuriken holder modified so that the pocket for a single kunai was replaced for a holster for her gun.

"Doesn't wave have a Shinobi village or am I thinking of another country near by wave?" Naruto asked as they walked along.

"You're thinking of Mizu no Kumi Naruto." Kakashi pointed out.

"Nami no Kumi is surrounded by the sea so it doesn't need as much protections as countries that share borders." Sakura added.

"I guess that's true. Anyway I wonder who we might run into during this mission?" Naruto said looking up as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Probably just bandits," Kakashi said, "We don't need to worry about any Shinobi around here."

Naruto shrugged her shoulders before they went on their way but smelled something strange coming from Tazuna. She knew what it was but kept her mouth shut for the moment. After about an hour walking Naruto spotted something weird on the side of the road. It was a simple puddle that would normally not be anything to worry about but it had not been raining for the past few days so it ranked high on Naruto's danger meter.

She glanced over at Sakrua who looked back both of them nodding very slightly Naruto spun around to face Kakashi while walking backwards. Her hand discreetly reached for her gun holster and snapped open the leather strap keeping the gun in place while she talked.

"Oi, sensei!!! When are we going to stop for lunch, I'm hungry enough for two people?!?!" Naruto asked pointing towards the puddle with her left hand.

Keeping up with the charade Sakura commented, "You're always hungry Naruto. Just wait I'm sure sensei well have us stop soon."

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto and Sakura picked up on the bogus disguise and not Sasuke.

Going along he said, "Not for a couple of hours Naruto. I'm sure you won't die form starvation if you wait that long."

Sasuke, who did not pick up on the signs, snorted before saying softly, "I sure wouldn't mind if she did."

Naruto heard him thanks to his hearing but kept quiet opting to just turn around and wait.

" Finally, some action!!! " Rei thought before Naruto told her to keep to the shadows until her needed her.

A few seconds after the group passed the puddle a head rose up from the puddle wearing a Hitai-ate with the mark for Kirigakure on it and a nether metal plate attached to it forming a horn like shape pointed up. He fully rose up showing he had a breathing mask over the bottom part of his face and a cloak around his shoulder. Another figure jumped up form behind him and high into the air both of them connected to each other by a long bladed chain attached to their huge clawed gauntlets.

Naruto heard the sound and instantly turned around pulling out her gun, "Duck sensei!!!"

She fired two blue tipped paralyzing bullets at the one in the air but it hit some armor the guy was wearing. Quicker then a snap the two mist Nins had Kakashi tied up with the bladed chain.

"First one!!!" the mist Nins said as one thru their breathing masks and pulled on the chain turning Kakashi into dog food.

Naruto growled softly as she saw it and quickly changed the blue magazine with a dark brown one. She raced towards the mist Nin with two metal horn on wither side of the metal on the Hitai-ate.

"PROTECT TAZUNA, SAKURA!!!" She shouted before firing two shots at the chain connected to the two horned mist Nin's left gauntlet breaking the chain.

Sasuke threw a shuriken at the chain embedding the shuriken deep into the wood holding the chain. He also threw a kunai which went thru the hole in the shuriken to keep the chain where it was. The one horned Nin was sent flying thanks to a foot in his face forcing him to release the chain connected to his right gauntlet and had to fight Sasuke.

The two horned mist Nin was not having much luck with Naruto. She duck and dodged the attacks with his clawed gauntlet and sent super fast kicks and punches at him forcing him backwards. Having enough and lunged at Naruto, just what she wanted him to do. Jumping backwards quickly she fired two shots again. The two horned Shinobi didn't think much about it since the first one's barely scratched the light armor he had on.

He was surprised when the bullets pierced thru the armor around his shoulder, cracking the bones there, and sending him backwards in reflex. Naruto skidded to a stop and jump forwards tucking her body into a ball as she front flipped towards the Shinobi.

As she got closer she threw out her right foot in a perfect forward bicycle kick shouting. "DRAGON TAIL WHIP KICK!!!"

She poured energy into her foot and leg subconsciously forming a dragon's tail around her leg, and hit the head of the Shinobi sending him into the dirt. Seeing his partner down the other horned Shinobi raced around Sasuke and towards the client and Sakura. Seeing the Nin bear down on her and Tazuna she raced towards him with her right fist cocked back. She dodged the clawed gauntlet and sent a devastating right straight into the Nin's gut sending him flying into a tree where he was also sent into dream land.

As team seven tried to get their heart to stop beating so fast they heard clapping and turned to the right to see Kakashi alive and well.

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently before looking back at where sensei should have died and saw wood instead of blood and guts, "So you use Kawarimi, why didn't you help if you were still alive sensei?"

"I had to see who they were after and I needed to test to see how good the three of you have gotten and I'm proud." Kakashi said.

"I think I know," Naruto said before glaring at Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, I think we need to talk."

The bridge builder gulped knowing that he was about to get an ass chewing. After a while the Shinobi had the Kusa-nins tied up to a tree waiting questioning. Naruto had her gun half-cocked and ready to rock at a moments notice in her right hand while her left hand was on her waist.

"So we got a couple of Kusa-nins here, huh?" she said off handedly.

"That's true," Kakashi said standing at her left with Tazuna between them, "These nin are known to keep on fighting no matter the cost."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit sensei?" Sakura asked standing to her sensei's right with Sasuke to her left.

Kakashi sadly shook his head as the Mist Nins spoke up.

"How were you able to detect our presence?"

Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes as Kakashi explained that it hadn't rain for a few days so there shouldn't be any puddle out on such a hot day.

"Why did you let the kids fight if you knew they were there?" Tazuna asked.

"If I was up to it I could have killed those two in a blink of an eye, but…" he looked at Tazuna with his right eye, "I needed to know who the target for these two were."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto rolled her eyes and explained for her sensei, "What he means is that you haven't been all that truthful to us. Have Tazuna-san? The most Shinobi have to deal with on C-rank mission are gangs, robbers, and highway men. So why do you have Shinobi after you?"

"If Shinobi are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive, B-rank mission." Kakashi finished for Naruto, "It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details."

"This mission is out of our league," Sakura said a bit scared even thought she defeated a Chunin level Nin, "We should quit."

"Let's put it to a vote." Naruto said off handedly.

**In an unknown forest**

Deep in a large forest there was a large cone shaped tree house. Inside a meeting was going on.

"FAILED!!!" A midget sized man with graying hair, business suit and black shades on shouted furious, "I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you all were skilled Ninja!!!

He pointed to a lean man lounging on a couch with dark blue pants, black and white cloth forearm and shin protectors with bandages wrapped around the bottom part of his face, leather belt going from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. He had an enormous sword leaning on his right shoulder as he listened to the midge complain.

"Stop complaining." He said before whipping his sword towards the small man making his sweat as the ninja held the sword up with only one hand barely phased by the weight.

"I'll use this decapitating "Knife" and kill that guy."

The body guard of the man gulped and began speaking for his boss, "Are you really sure you guys will be okay? It looks like the enemy has hired really good ninjas and since the demon brothers failed in the assassination they'll be more cautious, so it won't be easy."

"Who do you think I am?" the bandaged Shinobi asked, "I, Momochi Zabuza, who was called the Kirigakure no Kijin."

**Next Chapter**

Our hero's have finally got a taste of what true fighting is like and have come out on top.

Tazuna: "I want to tell you everything."

But with that battle comes bad news for our team.

Sakura: "GATO'S AFTER YOU?!?!"

With the threat of more powerful ninjas will our team keep on going or falter under the strain?

Naruto: "I'm still going weather ya'll want to or not."

And if they do what will their opponents be like?

Zabuza: "I see why the demon brother's failed."

Will they make it thru the fight?!?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!

Naruto and Sakura: **"ASSASSIN OF THE MIST: THE BATTLE BEGINS!!!"**

Rei: "Will my partner make it thru?"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Hope this makes up for not updating last weekend. As for the polls I have something to say. When I asked if you wanted Naruto to be a Medic Nin like Tsunade, she was an example. Naruto's never going to get at her level because of his higher chakra storage he will get close but no where near what Tsunade can do. He may be at her level after the Time skip; I really don't know it's up in the air. Anyway here are the polls so far."

Poll 3) should Naruto be a Hanyou?

Hanyou: 8

Human: 0

Poll 4) should Naruto learn how to be a Med-nin like Tsunade (Example not power level) in honor of his past mother who was a RN or Registered nurse?

Yes: 5

No: 0

"Wow quite a few people want Naruto to be a Hanyou. That poll will last one more as well as the other one. so vote soon!!! JA NE!!!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 12**

**Assassin of the Mist: The Battle Begins!!!**

Team Seven had put to a vote whether or not to continue. Sasuke and Naruto were for it, while Sakura, who was unsure of her ability even with Naruto's help, said to return to Konoha and Kakashi wanted his team to decide so they kept on going with Sakura looking gloomy. It had taken a couple of days but the reached the sea during a fog bank and were now traveling in a boat to the island.

Now they were crossing the River. The boatman was in the back using a long single paddle to drive the boat forward. Kakashi and Tazuna was in front of the boat man with Sakura and Sasuke in front of them and Naruto, still in her female form, at the very front. She had her goggled over her eyes that were glowing slightly. They were a special type of goggles that his past self had invented that had multiple features modeled after the Dekaranger Swat Helmets. While they could act like regular goggles they had the ability to change to night vision but also see heat as well as a few other surprises. It took him a long time to get them right and this trip was the first test of them.

Naruto was now using the night vision mode of the goggles and even with them it was hard to see thru the fog. Soon something started to show the thru fog. Naruto pulled her goggles down to her neck, turning them off, and saw what looked to be an unfinished bridge. Naruto whistled low as she saw the bridge.

The boatman glared at Naruto even thought he could barely hear her, "Oi, be quiet. We're using this boat and hiding in the fog. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine." He looked around hoping that no one heard him or Naruto, "In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble."

Naruto glared at the man knowing she was quiet enough for only them to hear. Her teammates looked at the man with a bit of fear while Kakashi had a dead-panned look on his face as he stared at Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi said, "Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you."

Tazuna just kept quiet knowing what Kakashi wanted.

"The identity of the ones who are after you and the reason they are after you." Kakashi said before finishing, "Or we can call this mission off when you get ashore, Tazuna-san."

Team seven turned to Tazuna awaiting his answer. The old man just looked at the bottom of the boat wondering what to say before lifting his head up, his eyes closed.

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story." He opened his eyes as he reworded what he said, "I mean I would like for you to hear my story."

As they rowed along Tazuna began his story. About how an evil millionaire named Gatoh had taken over Wave country and how he had taken over the countries sea traffic and transportation with wealth and violence. The only thing he was afraid of was the completion of the bridge.

"What?' Sakura said a bit afraid, for he had heard about Gatoh and his evil doings, "Gatoh's after you?!?!"

Naruto's eyes got hard as she remembered what she had found out about Gatoh, but since nothing concrete had been found about him he kept on getting away with his evil doings.

"I don't under stand," Kakashi wondered, "He's a dangerous man that uses Ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"

Tazuna sighed deeply as he said, "Nami no Kuni is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have much money, and we do not have much either." He then went on a pity trip that convinces everyone there, except Naruto, to keep on going.

As the old man looked back at the boatman he made the V for victory sign thinking 'I won.'

"Ossan," Naruto said surprising Tazuna, "I'm still going whether or not the other go as well. It's not my style to leave someone hanging that needs help."

After a while the boatman said, "We're almost there."

As they went thru a tunnel the boatman spoke with Tazuna, "Tazuna, looks like we haven't been noticed yet."

"Thanks." He said just as they entered.

Naruto pulled her goggles over her eyes and reactivated them just in case someone tried something as they went thru the tunnel. As soon as they got to the other side of the tunnel Naruto had to quickly turn them off before she got blinded by the sun.

The reincarnated author looked around and thought to her self, 'Looks like the bayou back home.'

Soon they docked at a near by platform and they all got off with Naruto behind them.

She whispered to the boatman, "Don't use your engine on the way back just in case."

The boatman nodded as he made sure everyone was on the dock, "This is as far as I go. Later."

Everyone gave their thanks as the boatman paddled back to the tunnel and to the other side.

"I'm surprised he didn't use his engine to get back." Kakashi said as they started walking again, 'I'm sure they will send Jounin after us in the next attack. Yare Yare.'

Naruto pulled her goggles back up activating the Heat vision mode on it to help look for anybody that might attack them. She watched as Sasuke ahead of her trying to get her goat. No falling for it one bit she rolled her eyes and just kept watch. After a while she saw something hidden in the bushes just as Kakashi heard someone.

Not saying a word Naruto threw a single kunai that seemed to materialize into her hand and threw it where the body heat was. She pulled her goggles up as she heard something thinking she got something and raced towards the tree they were hiding under, with her katana ready, and looked over the bushes to see what she hit.

When she got there she quietly said, "Ooops," and Kakashi saw what she nearly hit.

There under her kunai was a rabbit with the kunai between its ears just centimeters from its noggin. Naruto placed her katana back at her waist as she slowly and softly picked up the rabbit trying to calm it down. Sakrua raced over to help her while Sasuke gloated.

"Nice going dobe, you found supper."

Naruto rolled her eyes as both her and Sakrua looked at Kakashi who nodded his head. The rabbit was a snow rabbit. Normally during the summer months its coat was brown. For the coat to be white meant that it was bread for substitution. As her and Sakura were calming the rabbit down Naruto and Kakashi heard a whistling sound.

"DUCK/ KISS THE GROUND!!!" The both said as a huge blade came boomeranging towards them.

As the others ducked, Naruto tossed the Rabbit to Sakura and grabbed her Katana. She used the sheath and blade to knock the bigger sword out of the way, where it got buried in a tree a few yards away. The same man that spoke with Gatoh in the last chapter appeared on the blade with his back facing them, and looking over his left shoulder at Kakashi and Naruto.

"Momochi Zabuza," Both Naruto and Kakashi said as Naruto got into the five star stance, with her Katana in her right hand, on her shoulder, the sheath horizontal in front of her, her left leg in front of her right one and Kakashi revealed his right eyed which held the Sharingan.

"While I'm not surprised to see that Sharingan Kakashi knows me, I am surprised to see that a Genin knows." Zabuza said as he kept on standing on his sword's handle.

"I've never been much of a normal person, Zabuza-kun." Naruto said with a confident smirk.

Zabuza snorted before a mist started to rise and he disappeared with his sword making the Konoha Shinobi look around quickly. They saw him standing on the water and Naruto heard Sasuke gasp seeing what he thought was impossible. After Zabuza made a few signs the mist deepened and the Genin quickly formed a tight triangle around Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto were the bottom part of the triangle facing Zabuza while Sakura was behind Tazuna watching their Six O'clock.

Naruto kept a firm grip on Kaosuken as she pulled her goggles over her eyes and activated the heat vision mode once again. As the mist got thicker Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna could barely see thru the fog while Naruto could see thru it clearly. Naruto felt the killing intent as Zabuza counted off the eight best points to kill someone in one blow. Naruto already knew the points and was trying not to get nervous as the killing intent grew. He may have been use to it in his past life but in this like his body wasn't so it was a struggle to keep in control.

After a while Kakashi had enough and used his chakra to clear the fog around him, his students and the client. Sasuke was going crazy as he felt killing intent for the first time as well as Sakura. Kakashi smiled lightly as he saw that Naruto was fighting of the effects of the killing intent with a bit of difficulty while Sakrua and Sasuke looked like they just see Freddy Krueger alive and in person.

"Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke. I won't let anyone on my team die." He said with his patented eye smile.

"I don't know about that." Zabuza said as he appeared in the triangle the Genin made but before he could do anything Naruto quickly stabbed him thru his body and his spine with her Katana.

She slashed forward and sheathed Kaosuken just as Zabuza turned into water. The real Zabuza was surprised that Naruto didn't hesitate in killing his clone.

"Well, well, looks like one of the brats is not incompetent as I thought," Zabuza said as he hid in the mist.

"Naruto, stay back, I'll handle him."

"Alright," Naruto said sheathing his katana, "But if you get in trouble I'm coming in."

Kakashi could only nod, knowing the boy turned girl would no matter what he said. Soon the two Jounin began battling. Both had each other a few times but only hit or captured a Mizu Bushin that the other had replaced himself with. Soon Zabuza got the upper hand and sent Kakashi into the water where he first did his hidden mist jutsu.

'Why is the water so heave?' Kakashi asked as his head broken thru the surface of the water.

He looked up just in time to see Zabuza finishing another set of hand seals shouting, "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!!!"

Before Kakashi knew it he was trapped in a huge bubble of water, Zabuza pushed hand in and wiggled his fingers, mocked Kakashi, "I thought you were suppose to be one of the best Konoha has. Guess I was wrong."

Kakashi pushed against the bubble a few times before shouting to his team, "MINNA RUN, GET TAZUNA-SAN AND GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Too late," Zabuza said before making a water clone and sending it towards the group.

(Play "His World" from Sonic The one with the violins, I think it's by Zebrahead.)

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were frozen with fear but before the clone could reach them it turned back to water with Naruto behind it, Kaosuken unsheathed.

"I told you sensei," Naruto said re-sheathing her Katana before pulling her goggles down, "I would jump in if things got to hairy for you. And now's the time."

Before Sakura and the rest could voice their displeasure Naruto was already hauling ass for Zabuza. The bandaged man instantly created clones to battle the brat. Naruto just smirk as she saw the clones coming before she jumped over a swinging sword sending her own swinging into the clone's head before cart wheeling away from another one taking out its legs. Another sword came for her head and she spun using her sword to send the cleaver to the side before slicing that clone's head off.

Naruto saw two more racing at her and raced towards a tree using the tree climbing exercise to let their swords slam into the tree before Naruto severed both of their spines as she jumped over them. She raced again towards Zabuza and a couple of clones got in her way. She jumped back just as they slashed down for her shoulders.

Her Katana started glowing blue as she slashed forwards twice releasing two blades of energy at them while shouting, "DRIVE!!!"

She skidded to a stop and shot forward again just as two clones got in her way again. She quickly spun like a top as she shouted, "DAIKAITEN MADAN!!!"

If they were human they would have been chopped sushi. Everyone could only look on with surprise as she breezed thru the clones with scary ease.

Zabuza was the only to say anything, "Wow, she's good."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and was surprised when Naruto stopped and let the clone circle her while she said, "Of course, THIS IS MY WORLD BITCH, YOU ONLY LIVE IN IT!!!"

She began spinning like a top again saying, "GREAT SPIN ATTACK!!!"

Some clones jumped back when they saw her spinning again but were not prepared when blades of energy were also release from the attack cutting their heads off as well as the ones that got his by the Katana. Naruto stopped a bit her eyes spinning before she got herself back in order and raced towards Zabuza again. Again the mist ninja created clones noticing that she was slowly wearing him down yet she was not tired.

Naruto noticed four clones bearing down on her, swords raised high, and knew she wasn't fast enough yet to slash or dodge all of them and quickly jumped back and high into the air. As she was in the air she sheathed her sword and pulled out a scroll unraveling it before biting down on her right thumb getting blood and swiping it across the seal she wanted.

Smoke covered her decent before Naruto landed, the scroll back in her pocket with a large wicket looking shuriken in her hand. With a flick of her wrist the Fuuma shuriken opened up before she began to twirl quickly where she was a few times before throwing the shuriken. Naruto quickly followed right behind it as it cut thru the clones with girl getting the stragglers.

Zabuza as he saw the shuriken coming at him fast and grabbed it shouting, "A Shuriken can't harm me!!!"

But soon saw another shuriken coming out of his blind spot. Not wanting to let Kakashi go he quickly hopped over it and was about to gloat when he heard a loud pop and quickly looked behind him to see that the shuriken he jumped over was actually another Naruto who threw a kunai at him. And yet again not wanting to deal with Kakashi right now he stretched as far as he could with his arm making the kunai gaze his cheek.

"Nice try," he said but was surprised when he saw the girl go pop.

"You were saying," he heard in front of him and turned his head just in time to see Naruto up in mid air her katana eerily glowing black and white.

"KAOSU GIRI!!" She shouted as she slashed down towards the arm Zabuza was using to keep the prison together.

There was a huge explosion that cover the three Shinobi and a huge energy blade of pure white and black energy escaped towards the sea cutting the water and did not dissipate until it reached the shore on the other side. When the water cleared Zabuza was a few feet way from Naruto his right arm bearing the burns from the chaos attack.

'What a scary yet awesome attack,' Zabuza thought as he watch Naruto sheath her sword like a certain katana wielding half devil demon hunter while standing on the water.

Naruto turned to her fellow sword wielder smiling, "You just made you first and last mistake Zabuza-kun."

"YOU BITCH!!!" he shouted as he raced for her.

Naruto just stood where she was as Zabuza barreled down on her. Sakura and Sasuke closed their eyes not wanting to see the blood. There was a loud squishing sound as well as a loud, "CLANK" and looked up to see what happened.

**Next Chapter**

What just happen to our favorite Hero, did she get herself killed?

Zabuza: "How did you get lose?!?!"

Then after another battle Zabuza finds himself in a tree getting his future read.

Kakashi: "Your future is death."

But a mysterious ally saves him the trouble,

Masked Person: "Thank you for weakening him."

Later our team meets a kid that rubs them the wrong way.

Kid: "Why do you keep trying? You're just going to die."

How will our team take it, FIND OUT ALL THE ANSWERS NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Sakura and Girl Naruto: **"NARUTO AND KAKASHI: CHAOS MISTRESS AND SHARINGAN WARRIOR!!!"**

Masked Person: "I'm glad you're okay Zabuza-sama."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

" Sorry for the late chapter but, I'll tell you the end of this chapter was pretty hard to do. I believe I did pretty good. Mizu Bushins are only ten percent as powerful as their creator. Naruto would not stand a chance against Zabuza head to head but against his clones, no contest. Anyway here are the results so far on the votes."

Poll 3) should Naruto be a Hanyou?

Hanyou: 11

Human: 0

Poll 4) should Naruto learn how to be a Med-nin like Tsunade (Example not power level) in honor of his past mother who was a RN or Registered nurse?

Yes: 7

No: 0

"BTW thanks to those of you who saw my errors and told me about them. Again any ideas you have I would love for any of my stories. I do listen to you despite what others say."


	14. Chapter 13

**An Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 13**

**Naruto-chan and Kakashi: Chaos Mistress and Sharingan Warrior!!!**

Sasuke, Tazuna and Sakura closed their eyes as they saw Zabuza bearing down on Naruto-chan who had yet to move. They not only heard a sound related to metal cutting flesh but also metal meeting metal. They looked and saw Kakashi holding back the Fuuma shuriken with the back of his right palm but not where Naruto-chan was.

If you looked at them from a bird's eye view you would see not only Kakashi holding back the huge shuriken with the back of his palm but also Naruto-chan using her katana still partly sheathed to hold back a kunai that Zabuza palmed into his hand. Zabuza was surprised that Kakashi got out of the prison of water.

"How did you get lose?!?!" Zabuza said surprised.

"Naruto-chan let me go," He said holding by the shuriken before turning his head towards Naruto-chan, "Why didn't you run when you had the chance?"

"I stuck around just in case you were not ready to face him, even thought I probably could only last a few minuets before I got killed or something." Naruto said still holding back the kunai.

"Well step back, I'll take care of him." Kakashi said gritting his teeth in pain.

"Okay," Naruto said before her muscles got tense, "Just let me do something first."

She pushed hard on the kunai she was holding back before slamming her katana into its sheath as fast as she could creating a miniature sonic boom that stunned Zabuza long enough for Kakashi and Naru-chan to jump back, Naruto-chan to his teammates and Tazuna, and Kakashi in front of Zabuza who had got back his bearings.

She landed near her teammates and got into a guard position while she contacted Rei, ' Rei, are you near?? '

From some where in the forest the fox digimon replied, ' Yes, I also see someone watching the battle from the shadows. It may be her. '

' Good, ' Naruto said as she kept her guard up, ' Keep an eye out just in case the vision I got before I left is true. '

' Ryoukai. ' Rei said before cutting the link.

After that the two elder Shinobi got back to fighting with Kakashi scaring the shit out of Zabuza copying him with his Sharingan. (I know I would be) Soon it was all over but the bleeding. Kakashi used his Sharingan to make it so that Zabuza saw a mirage of himself behind Kakashi and as he was busy trying to figure out what the FUCK was going on Kakashi finished his hand seals first.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!!!**" Kakashi shouted as water gather in front of him in a circle that got bigger before it shot towards Zabuza.

"NA-NANI?!?!" Zabuza shouted just before the torrent of water, 'He finished that same jutsu before I did! I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH HIM!!!'

The torrent of water carried Zabuza towards the right the Genin and the client but there was a lot of water still coming at them. Three of them were getting ready to get the heck out of there when Naruto-chan jumped in front of the torrent.

"**PROTECTION SHADE!!!**" She shouted as she thrust her left hand towards the water and created a bubble of psychic energy to keep them dry.

Sasuke could swear that there was a ghostly figure overshadowing the girl. It looked like a huge, tall metal man with a lion's head on his chest, strange black triangle wings on his back with the top point pointing down. Its legs were black and red with gold drills on its knees, and its arms were white form the shoulder to its elbows and black form there to his hands with red on its wrists. Its left forearm had four red cylinders going from the elbow to its wrists that formed a square and the ends near the wrists were flashing yellow.

("Giant Robot fans know who this is, if not then it's Gaogaigar, THE KING OF BRAVES!!! Which I do not own, but I wish I did!!!" Sobs as he continues typing)

' Naruto, ' Rei said as she silently got away from the torrent, ' She's on the move!!! '

Naruto just ignored her for now and tried to keep the bubble up. Back over with Zabuza he was slammed into a tree with the water holding him there; until four kunai came flying towards him and each one pinned either his leg or arm to the tree.

"This is the end," Kakashi said from his place on a branch just above Zabuza.

As the water receded back into the sea Zabuza asked, "Why? Can you see into the future?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said before lifting up a kunai, "You're going to die."

Before anyone could do anything two strange thin weapons came out of no where and pierced Zabuza's neck, killing him on impact. Three of this four Shinobi and Tazuna gasped before Kakashi turned to where the senbon came from. Up in another tree a strange figure stood on a branch as Zabuza fell to the ground lifeless. They wore a strange brown robe like thing with their hair tied up in a bun, a white mask with red stripes covering their face.

The person chuckled/giggled a bit before saying, "It was true. He did die."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna stared in amazement while Naruto-chan tried to keep standing. Her head pounding and her nose bleeding form too much mental strain thanks to her psychic powers. The kitsune container watched as Kakashi checked to see if the mask person was right. She watched as the mask person took Zabuza's body, after Sasuke tried to find out what the heck was going on, and left for somewhere.

' Follow her!!! ' Naruko said as Rei quickly replied before racing after the mask person.

The neo girl saw Kakashi fall to the ground and watched as Sakura checked him over and found out that he fainted due to chakra exhaustion. She barely heard Sasuke ask if she was alright flippantly. She just ignored him and before she could take even two steps she starting falling face first. She heard Sakura call out to her worried before the darkness over took her and she fell into the land of dreams.

Later Naruto moaned as she slowly got up, "I feel like shit," she said softly as she put a hand to her throbbing head.

"Ah I see you are awake," she heard someone say in what to them would be a normal voice but to her sounded like a bunch of motor cycles running by her at full throttle.

"Please be quiet," she said softly as the person, a woman she guessed, gasp softly.

"Gomen," She said as she softly pushed Naruto back into the bed she was in.

Sakura raced in squealing in glee yet again making Naruto winch in pain, "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!" Sakrua captured the girl in the biggest hug she could as Naruto-chan whispered into her ear.

"Sakura… air." She gasped out making Sakrua loosen the hug a bit but did not let go.

"I thought I lost you." She said softly crying as the older female quietly walked out of the door.

"Thanks," Naruto whispers, "But you know I'm not going to be defeated that easily."

Sakrua saw the blood slowly running down form Naruto-chan's nose and knowing what it was for used what little medical knowledge she knew to heal the busted blood vessels and sooth some of Naruto's headache. The neo girl sighed in relief as she tried to lie back down.

She was surprised when Sakura stopped her from lying down. The pink haired girl went over to where the pillow was, and sat down cross-legged with the pillow in her lap. She gently laid Naruto's head down on the pillow smiling sadly at the girl. The reincarnated twenty year old author of chaos knew that Sakrua must have been feeling bad about not participating in the fight and was trying to make up for it.

Naruto just smiled blushing slightly before taking on of Sakura's hand that was combing his hair and gave it a small kiss make the pink haired girl blush as well, then the fox container sniggled into the Futon and Sakura's lap before trying to get some sleep. She was not going to be going anywhere since her mental energies were still pretty low and she was not going to be getting up anytime soon so she might as well just rest. Anyway she needed to sort out her feeling for the pink haired girl. She needed to find out if her feeling for Sakrua had changed form a crush to that of a sister or something else.

**Where Rei is**

Rei watched from the shadows as the masked person laid Zabuza on the ground with his sword stuck in the ground as well. The person pulled out a small leather tool holder from somewhere and unrolled it. Rei could only guess what the tools might be and watched at the person pulled out a strange scissor like pliers.

"I have to cut the cloth on his mouth and make him cough up the blood first…"

The person reached for the bandages but not to Rei surprise Zabuza grabbed the person's wrist.

"I can do it myself." He said as he reached for his bandages on his face.

"Oh so you come back to life already." The masked person said.

The mist Nin sat up as his bandages showing his pointed teeth, "Geez, you're so rough." His eyes were a bit blood shot as he reached for the senbon and roughly pulled them out.

The masked person gasped softly even Rei had a time hearing it, "Zabuza-san, please don't take those out so roughly either." Zabuza ignored the person as he pulled the last one out, "You'll die for real."

Zabuza snorted and just sat there for a bit before looking at the person, "How long are you going to wear that fake mask? Take it off."

"I forgot," the person said as they reached for said mask, "It's been a while since I used this…"

When she pulled the mask off Rei had to stop her self from gasping as her face got red. Behind the mask was either a very handsome girl or a very pretty boy. Either way she had not felt this way since she and Mioshi had a few weeks after she found her partner. Thought the feeling was mutual for both girls it still made her sad a bit.

"It was also nice to pull of that act." The handsome girl, from what Rei's nose could tell, said, "But if I didn't save you, you would have been killed for sure."

"You didn't' have to attack my neck if you wanted to put me in a near-death state." He said while spitting out blood every once in a while, "You're still a wicked Gaki."

"I couldn't help it." The girl said with a slight blush thanks to the wind on her pale skin, "I didn't' want to scar your beautiful body, Zabuza-san and it's easier to aim at the neck since it has fewer muscles."

Zabuza just ignored the strange girl and tried to get up on his feet but failed.

"You won't to be able to move for a week or so." All the while she had a small smile on her face, "But maybe you'll to be able to move soon, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza just looked at the teen from the corner of his eye, "You're pure, clever and not tainted at all. That's what I like about you."

The girl chuckled softly making Rei blush again, "I'm still a child so…" The girl got up and looked towards the sea, "The fog has lifted."

"Yeah," Zabuza said not really listening.

"Will you be okay next time?" the girl asked with worry in her voice.

"Next time," Zabuza stated with anger in his voice, "I can deal with the Sharingan."

"And I will be there to help you Zabuza-san." The girl said and waited for an answer.

She heard nothing and looked to see that Zabuza had fallen asleep in a sitting position. The girl chuckles and gathers their tools. Just as she was about lift the swordsman, she called out to Rei.

"I know your there, so just come out."

Rei was surprised to find someone that could easily find her in the shadow realm as her partner once called it and decided to step out. Haku was not excepting the intruder to be a bipedal yellow fox with white on its stomach, paws, tail, and ears with purple leather like arm guards with white circles over the tops of the hands with a strange symbol in the circles.

"Are you a kitsune?" the girl asked curiously.

Rei face faults making the girl wonder if she asked the wrong thing.

"I am not a kitsune," Rei said as she gets up from meting her new friend dirt, "A fox type yes but not a kitsune by any stretch of the imagination."

"Then what are you?"

Rei sighed before saying, "Since you somehow saw thru my shadow veil, I am a Renamon, a data type fox digimon, rookie level. Call me Rei."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful fox." Haku said with a smile

Rei's face got red quickly and was very thankful for her fur at the moment, "My human partner has the ability to see visions of the future. We were hoping to stave it off since it would mean the death of both you and Zabuza by Gatoh's men."

The girl was surprised by what she heard and asked, "Why are you and your partner helping us?"

"We did a little snooping around when my partner saw the vision and found out that both of you are innocent of the crimes your Mizukage said you did. We both hate it when politics go sour and want to help. That and your kind cute as well," Rei said with the last part very softly.

The girl heard Rei and decided to just keep quiet for now, "Well thanks you." Then she remembers something, "You told me your name and I didn't tell you mine. I'm Haku."

Rei smiled and went to help Haku with Zabuza. Mioshi did say that she might find someone to connect to again. She was doubtful but now she was thinking that she might have been right.

**Back with Team Seven**

Naruto-chan sat up on the wall in her room as Sakura helped her eat the food Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, gave her and was not having as much trouble with it as she thought she would. She remembered in her past life, the first time her over extend her psychic powers she was not only bed ridden for a week but also she couldn't do much even after she was out of the danger zone. She guessed that it was probably a combination of Sakura's healing and Kyuubi that made it easier to handle the stress.

Naruto sighed as she heard Tazuna's grandson Inari bitch and whine from the first floor about how her team would only been cannon fodder for Gatoh to kill.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING?!?! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DIE!!!"

Naruto-chan was softly growling at what the little whimp was saying, but before she could say anything, she heard something being unsealed and a smell she loved wafered over to her nose. She looked and saw Sakrua opening a bag of her favorite cookies, Pumpkin Cookies!!!

"What are those for?" she asked ridding her mouth of drool as best as she could.

"If you are a good girl and keep your cool, I'll let you share half of them with me." Sakrua said with a smirk thanking Mdizzle for giving her the recipe that Naruto's past mother gave him.

Naruto-chan growled a bit before pouting, "You take all the fun out of things you know?"

Sakrua just giggled before giving the neo-girl the first cookie out of the bag. Naruto had the pink haired girl unseal her laptop and Video Ipod so that they could what was happening in the Fanfiction world. Even reincarnated DarkMagician41 still needed to keep up her work in writing.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Next time Rei learns more about Haku while Kakashi finally teaches the team as a whole

Kakashi: "We are going to be climbing trees."

When Gatoh comes around to scare the nukenin Rei learns something terrifying when Gatoh leaves.

Gatoh: "That whore is going to be my slave when all this is over."

And Inari keeps on bitch and whining.

Inari: "WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING?!?!"

Will Naruto have patience for the boy or will she blow up.

Naruto: "What do I know of suffering?"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!

Haku and Rei: "**INARI'S SUFFERING AND THE PROOF…**"

Naruto: "I'll show him."


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Power in a Shinobi World**

**Chapter 14**

**Inari's Suffering and the Proof…**

**Three day's later**

Naruto sighed as she heard Inari crying in his room next to her's. She was still in her female form because the last time when she over did it mentally in her female form and changed into her male form she was out cold for a few hours and when she woke up she was back in her female form.

The kid came into her room the day after the battle with Zabuza, with Sakura checking her over, and started to bitch about how she would get killed. Soon Naruto-chan had enough and went all "BIG HEAD" on the poor kid, not only scaring Inari but also putting her healing back a few hours and getting a tongue lashing from Sakura which she could not escape.

At the moment she was listening to Justi-Phi Accel Mix on her Ipod while she typed up another chapter to her story, Card Captor Wicca Naruto. She was having a tough time with how she wanted her version of Team Seven to fight Orochimaru. She got a few good suggestions from her friend Jay Close but was still had to try and balance it she that while they gave Orochimaru a good beating they would still lose.

"Being a writer is hard," she said to her self softly while thinking.

" I wouldn't know, " Kyuubi said sleepily, " I never had to write a book before. "

'It's Fanfiction Kyuubi-Neechan.' Naruto said as the music changed to Round Zero Brave Blade.

She stopped writing as she got to thinking, "I wonder who the others are doing."

**With Sakura**

(Play Round Zero-Brave Blade if you want)

Sakrua sighed as she walked thru the forest with Sasuke and her sensei. She wanted to stay with Naruto to keep an eye on the girl but Kakashi insisted on her coming with him. Soon they reached a part of the forest near the house.

"What are we doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakrua asked.

"Today we are going to start chakra training." Kakashi said as he stayed up with the help of a coupled of crutches.

"Why?" Sasuke asked bored, "We learned about it in the academy. So why go over it if we don't need to know about it."

"Not true." Kakashi said, "Every Shinobi needs to learn how to use chakra effectively."

Kakashi went over briefly what chakra was and why they needed to learn how to use cahkra effectively. Of course being the asshole he was Sasuke didn't want to listen.

"How are we going to learn?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Kakashi said with an eye smile, "You're going to learn…"

The two genin leaned in close to listen to the serious Kakashi.

"By climbing trees."

Sasuke face faulted at that but Sakura only said, "Oh that? I already know how to."

"Oh," Kakashi said, "Why don't you show Sasuke how it's done then?"

Sakura nodded and without a glance towatds the steeming Sasuke started towards a tree not even forming a sign startling Kakashi and Sasuke as she started walking up the tree. When she reached a branch she kept on walking on the underside and turned to her teammates.

"What else do you know?" Kakashi asked stunned.

"Well leaf balancing, water walking and the leaf balancing/tree climbing and water walking/leaf balancing combos as well. Thought I'm still working on the water/leaf one while Naruto is working on the kunai balancing at the moment," Sakura said as she jumped down and landed in a crouch.

"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke roughly asked glaring at the girl.

"Naruto asked the Hokage for some help and Hokage-sama told him about the tree climbing and water walking and he learned the leaf balancing at the academy when eh was doing detension." Sakura said making Sasuke pissed, "Naruto figured out the combinations and the Hokage told him about the Kunai balancing a few days before we left."

"Why did the Hokage give the Dobe those exercises?!?!" Sasuke shouted making Sakura look at Sasuke like he was dumb.

"Naruto-kun had to figure them out by himself after he was told about them. He had to earn it unlike you Teme." Sakura said venomously making Kakashi sweat a bit seeing a fight brewing.

"Sakura go guard Tazuna, you can practice there while you guard him. Sasuke get to work on the exercise." Kakashi said hoping to stave off a battle.

Both kids snorted before Sakura about face towards the bridge and headed for it while Kakashi reluctantly instructed Sasuke on the chakra control exercise. He so wished that he could have traded for another kid but the council was breathing down his neck to train Sasuke.

'Yare, Yare. I wish Sasuke wasn't such an ass.' Kakashi as he watched Sasuke race towards the tree only to get blasted off.

**With Rei**

Rei was having a pretty good time staying with Haku and Zabuza. The swordsman was really wary of her even thought she stuck around on good faith wanting them to trust her and Naruto. It was interesting to say the least. Haku had spared with the digimon one time and was surprised that Rei was fast enough to dodge her needles without shadows to help her. Both were slowly getting to know each other as the days went by but a surprised visit that would interrupted the peace.

"Rei-chan," Haku asked as they both watched over Zabuza who was lightly sleeping, "Why do you still stick around even thought you gave us your message?"

"Well," Rei said thinking about what Naruto said, "My partner wanted me to give you the message but after that I could do what I wanted. I guess I thought that sticking with you would be a nice change from having to hide from the villagers."

"Don't you have the ability to change your form?" Haku wondered out loud.

"I do it's just that…" before Rei could finish the girls both felt someone coming and Rei quickly jumped into the shadows vanishing as she went in.

Haku was fascinated by the digimon's ability to walk in the shadows but had a bit of acting to do. She listened as the door opened and in came, who Rei called, Bevis and Butthead with Gatoh between them looking at the two smug-like.

"Really," Gatoh said as he walked in the room, "even you were defeated and came back here? Shinobi from Kirigakure must really suck. You call yourself a demon when you can't even make up for what your subordinate did? Don't make me laugh."

Zabuza and Haku just ignored them while Rei was waited in the shadows for them to leave. Haku soon stood up and the guards got in front of them opening their katana with their thumb.

'An iai,' Haku thought as she stood where she was.

"Ma matte," Gatoh said as he walked between his guards towards Zabuza, "Don't be so quiet. Why don't you say something?" he said as he reached for Zabuza's mask.

Haku quickly grabbed Gatoh's wrist and started squeezing it making the little fat man gasp in pain. Gatoh looked towards Haku with fear in his eyes.

"Don't touch Zabuza-san with that filthy hand." Haku said softly but with much hate in it before she squeezed Gatoh's wrist even harder making the bones crack.

Gatoh screamed in pain, "IT'S GOING TO BREAK!!!"

Both guards were about to reach for their swords when they felt the shard edge of a blade tickling their necks not to friendly like.

"If you know what's good for you," the person between them said, "You'll stay out of it."

Haku was surprised to hear Rei voice and turned to see not the yellow fox digimon she came to know but a girl instead. She was about Haku's age or older with long blond hair, that reached the middle of her back and tied up in a low ponytail. She figure was similar to that of a model with muscle on her just added to her hourglass figure. Her B to C cup breast were covered by a white tube top with a dark yellow vest over it, blue jeans covering her legs with yellow and white sneakers on her feet and the same purple armguards on her forearms.

In her hands were a pair of thin crystal broad swords that look just as dangerous as they were beautiful. Around her neck was a simple leather necklace with a small orange ball between her breasts. Haku had to keep from blushing at the gorgeous girl Rei had become. She did think Rei's fox form was cute but her human form was exquisite.

'M-masaka,' the guard with an eye patch thought in surprise.

'Who is she?" the other thought.

"You shouldn't try anything funny." Haku said in a dangerous tone squeezing Gatoh's wrist tighter as she got back on track.

"We're pissed." Rei finished for her brining the swords a little closer to the guards necks.

Rei shunpo-ed near Haku who let go of Gatoh's wrist at the same time. The fox turned girl's swords were on her back floating in mid air it seemed like. (Think of how Dante has his Devil weapons just floating on his back when not in use)

"Next time…! If you screw up next time, consider yourself gone from here!!!" Gatoh said as he and his guards sounded a retreat.

"Is that you Rei?" Zabuza asked surprised since he was awake when all that went down.

"Yep," Rei said as Haku sat down near Zabuza again with Rei getting another seat beside her crush, "As I told Haku even thought I can transform into a human form I can't hold it for long, about half a day or so. That's why I don't go out in the village the transformation may cut off un-expectantly."

As they were talking Gatoh was telling his men what he had planned for the Shinobi.

"When I get my hands on that little bitch, I'll turn her into nothing more then a sex slave." Gatoh said as he felt how damaged his wrist was.

"What about that other girl?" Eye patch asked.

"I'll of the same to her too. No one harms me in anyway." Gatoh sneered as he and his guards got on a boat and headed for his mansion.

In the shadows a clone Rei created before the conflict had heard it all and recorded it before going back to her creator. Haku and Zabuza were surprised when another Rei in her fox form appeared behind the Human Rei and gave her a strange device before it went up in a puff of smoke. Rei's eyes went wide as she went thru what the clone saw and got extremely pissed.

"I believe I have proof that what I have told you two is true. Listen to this." Rei said before playing back what Gatoh said.

"He's going to turn me into a sex slave!!!" Haku yelled to Zabuza's surprise before the water nearby instantly turned to ice.

"Not if I can help it!" Zabuza said before turning to Rei, "I'm sure your partner told the Hokage right?" At the digital girl's nod he went on, "If Hokage-sama doesn't mind two extra Nin in his army we'll join you."

"I'm sure he'll like that," Rei said before getting up, "But right now it's late and we all need our sleep."

Zabuza nodded and was about to settle in when Haku's hand appeared in front of his face. He looked up at his subordinate who had a "Give me" look on her face and reluctantly gave her the kunai he had stashed under the sheets.

"I know you want to kill Gatoh but you need to wait," Haku said as she took the kunai, "If we kill him to soon the real Oinin will find us."

Zabuza sighed again as he tried to get comfortable while Haku and Rei went out the door making sure to turn off the lights. Both of them went to their rooms which were not only close to Zabuza but also next to each other just in case Rei tried something. Just before they reached Haku's room Rei stopped making Haku turned towards the girl how looked nervous.

"Um Haku-chan," Rei asked as hse looked at the ground bashfully using the toe of her shoe to make a small circle on the ground.

"What is it Rei-chan?"

"Well…" Rei started but stopped her blush apparent on her face with out her fur to disguise it, "After we defeat Gatoh, do you want to get something to eat or something?"

Haku was surprised that Rei asked her that. She had read about love in first sight before when she had to act the part of a boy reading Ichi-Ichi paradise before but never really thought it would happen to her. She smiled light before teasing the girl.

"Like a date?" she asked with a flirting smile.

"No-no-no-no," Rei quickly said waving her hands in front of her face in panic, "Not a date, more like an outing. I mean if you want to make it a date if you want to but I thinking more of an outing between girls." Rei said as she kept on babbling about how she was not asking for a date.

While the shy babbling rei was cute to her she wanted to end this. Before Rei knew it Haku was kissing her on the lips. The digital girl stood stock still as her mind tried to sort out what the hell was going on. Soon the girl melted into the kiss and all too soon for her Haku backed off blushing redder then a strawberry.

"Gomen," Haku said smiling lightly, "While I think the babbling, shy you is cute; I like the strong confident you a bit more."

Rei could only nodded as her brain tried to restart. Finally it restarted and rei asked, "So um, now what?"

**That night back with Naruto**

Naruto-chan felt herself feeling a lot better after almost three days of rest. She had heard from Sakura about the state of the village and how she was groped by a pervert. Naruto-chan figured that the man was going for her bag and hit her ass instead getting him into a world of hurt. She also heard about how they didn't have much to eat and gave Sakura a scroll to give to Tsunami that had a lot of food she had stored in there.

She was finally able to sit down at the table with the rest of her team, which to her was a blessing to just be able to get up. Inari watched with silted eyes as the team that his grandfather got ate their fill as they talked about the training they were going to do. At least Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were talking; Sasuke just ate ignoring the conversation.

"Why?" he asked softly making Naruto-chan, the only one who heard, look at him strangely.

"Why, what Inari?"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TRAINING?!?! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" Inari shouted making Naruto sighed as he heard the same cock and bull story again.

"Sorry," she said as she leaned back in her chair, "I ain't going to die anytime soon. My girlfriend would find so way to raise me from the dead and kill me again."

Inari just ignored her as he asked, "What do you know do pain? What do you know of suffering?"

Uh-oh, wrong thing to say kid. Naruto snapped forwards as she heard that and slammed her hands onto the table making everyone jump in surprise. Her eyes were flashing between crimson red and icy blue.

"What do I KNOW OF SUFFERING?!?! She asked shouting near the end.

"GAKI, I'VE BEEN THRU MORE HELL THEN A PERSON LIVING ON A HELLMOUTH!!! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR PARENTS WHILE I NEVER HID MIND. Until recently, I'VE BEEN ALONE MY WHOLE FUCKING LIKE!!!"

Inari started at the kid in front of him with fear but Naruto was just getting started.

"You're pathetic." Naruto finally stopped yelling but her voice still had an icy cold tone to it, sub-zero cold even, "I've suffered thru more then any sain person would live thru. While most people would have become like you I've picked my self up, stopped crying, and became strong. The only way I'm dieing is if the Shinigami themselves come to take me and even then I would fight to stay here."

Naruto got up and went to the stairs to her room, "If you want to be some star in a soap opera, count me out of the cast."

They watched as Naruto stomped up the stairs with Sakura right behind her hoping to calm her down. Inari just sat where he was a few more seconds before he raced out of the house crying yet again. Sasuke on the other hand just snorted before going back to his food.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Next chapter, a few days after Naruto's blow up, he finally meets Haku.

Naruto: "So you're the person that stole my partner's heart?"

Afterwards the team goes to the bridge to meet up with Zabuza and Haku, without Naruto.

Sakura: "He can sleep thru a storm."

Of course Inari's mother get's take as a hostage.

Tsunami: "TOUCH HIM AND I'LL BITE MY TONGUE OFF!!!"

Will Naruto be able to save everyone?

Naruto: "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS!!!"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!

Haku and Rei: "**YUUSHA NO AKASHIDA: THE HERO'S PROOF!!!**"

Naruto: (Softly) "I'll create victory with this hand. My courage will not die."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well this next chapter will be a roller coaster and maybe over ten pages long if my mental math if right and a new power will come to life. I'm sorry that I didn't post the scores for the polls last time. So here they are."

Poll 1) Number of girls in Naruto's Harem

5: 14

Poll 2) Up the rating and add some lemons or leave the same

Up the rating and add lemon: 15

Poll 3) should Naruto be a Hanyou?

Hanyou: 11

Poll 4) should Naruto learn how to be a Med-nin like Tsunade (Example not power level) in honor of his past mother who was a RN or Registered nurse?

Yes: 7

"Looks like Naruto is going to be a Hanyou as well as a Medic Nin. Not at Tsunade's level by any stretch of the imagination but close enough. Like Always I'll take any ideas you have for my story. I do listen and credit will be given to the person for the idea. Thank you all for revirewing and reading."


End file.
